


于无声处

by melota



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melota/pseuds/melota
Summary: ·James Bond ×（AI）Q·Q并没有加入MI6以前写的一篇文，坑了两年，最近打算写完。写完了再回来改summary。





	1. Chapter 1

衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，多么适合忘我享受的时刻。大厅里的灯光恰到好处地熄灭又亮起，乐声漫漫，处于众人包围中央的红衣佳人依旧舞姿优雅，似乎完全没有感受到邦德别有深意的凝视。那女人太引人注目了，她是这场舞会的焦点，吸引着众人的目光，所有人都希望能够从她口中探知些什么——有关她父亲的军火售卖，有关半月前那场轰动一时的惊天劫案，还有许多未曾透露却又价值连城的情报。她身上散发着危险的气息，一颦一笑都仿佛在告知众人：她知道一切。

邦德高脚杯中的马丁尼还没有喝完，他漫不经心地摇晃着酒杯，看着那个女人跟着节奏起舞旋转，他总能在不同的人身上看到自己曾经深爱的人的影子。优雅又叫人分心的乐曲演奏仍然在继续着，邦德站在大厅角落的阴影处，他注意到自己身边还有一个大理石花盆，里面装满了空运过来的鲜花，而那很好的遮挡了他人的视线，甚至令他以为自己已经在这场舞会里与世隔绝。

他的微型耳机里时不时有电流声出现，但负责协助的人话音清晰，不断重复着要盯紧那个叫克里斯蒂娜的女人。邦德知道那是什么意思，情欲的放纵总会叫人丧失理智，而邦德在此时此刻并没有把握自己会不会成为被骗的那个人。

“我明白你说的话，也清楚接下来我需要做的事情，你太紧张了，R。”邦德与R的合作次数不多，他难以适应R因为不同事件而产生的过于激烈的反应，以至于有时候邦德甚至抗拒参加由R指挥的任务。

只是今天R的声音听起来更加紧张，好像他并不只是被这一桩烦人的任务纠缠着，同时还因为其他事件而惴惴不安，他匆忙地与邦德对话着，并没有解释自己不在状态的原因。邦德等了好几秒，才收到R的回复：“007，你身上没有携带武器，希望你能明白这一点，我们不确定你能否在层层防卫之下全身而退。尤其是在你与克里斯蒂娜发生……嗯，祝你好运。”R吞吞吐吐地说着话，他分神于眼前多块屏幕上快速滚动的代码，同时心急如焚地等待着邦德任务执行的结果。

或许是出于好奇，邦德用一种异常关怀地语调问，“总部发生了什么事情吗？看起来你非常忙碌啊，R。”

“哦，您说对了，007。非常遗憾，我们的系统被一种高能病毒入侵了，当然，也可以说是某个黑客的探路者，他们比我们以往所要遇到的都要强大，防火墙岌岌可危。Q支部一半以上的成员都在加固防火墙，但我还在协助你，请放心吧。”R语速极快地概括了一遍如今他们焦头烂额的缘由，他还在睁大眼睛捕捉着入侵者留下的痕迹，可并没有什么快捷而高效率的办法解决他们的危机。

邦德若有所思地点点头，他留意到小提琴的演奏已经告一段落了，克里斯蒂娜因为刚刚过于激烈的舞蹈而略有气喘，她与身边的男人交换了一个吻，仍然想要继续下一支舞蹈。他眯起眼睛，思索着这不见天日的地下大厅外的世界日出的模样，但没有人喜欢拉斯维加斯的日出。

“非常遗憾听到这样的消息，R，其实你大可不必管我，任务终究还是会圆满完成的，你完全可以专心处置那位不知天高地厚的入侵者。MI6有着铜墙铁壁，信息时代也是如此。”邦德略有调侃地对R说着话，他乐于见到R焦急的模样，何况事实上他并不怎么喜欢R在一些过于私密的方面干涉自己。

“但愿您的话是对的，007。”R长叹一声，又不自觉地骂了一声该死。屏幕上的数字滚动的速度越来越快，整个办公室内没有人可以让那些数字停下来，他们试图翻译那位入侵者的信息，但成效甚微，哪怕是Q也显得有些不知所措——毕竟他已经是接近退休的年龄了，谁也不能指望一位冷战时期的军火专家对网络能有多么深厚的研究。

邦德耳机内的声音响起又消失，他意识到R切断了他们之间的联系，除非必要时刻，R都不会继续接收邦德的消息了。多么美好的一天，邦德想，R终于不会对邦德处理事务的方式发表自己的评论了。这个念头让邦德的心情更为愉悦，他把酒杯里的最后一口马丁尼喝光了，决定等待乐曲的结束，他有着绝佳的耐心，就像猎人能够将呼吸隐藏至无声，静静等候着猎物的出现。

舞蹈结束时邦德也慷慨地献上了自己的掌声，他几乎喝彩出声，就像过于忘情的看客。克里斯蒂娜环视四周，锐利又高傲的目光扫过在场的每一个人，她察觉到那大理石花盆后、微笑着的男人的别有用心。她是敏锐的猛禽，轻而易举就从人群里分辨出了带着血腥气味的捕猎者。

邦德坦然与克里斯蒂娜对视，他从来都不会躲开他人的审视，反而习惯性地朝对方点点头。克里斯蒂娜注意到了邦德那微小的动作幅度，双眼因灯光而闪烁着难以言喻的光芒，那张妆容过分妖冶的面庞上露出兴奋的笑容，就像看到食物而舔着嘴角的野兽。

他们的对视悄无声息地进行着，邦德认为自己应该举起酒杯表示自己对这场舞会的敬意，随后他又想起来，自己的酒杯空空如也，里面一滴酒也没有剩下。克里斯蒂娜没有放过这个细节，她朝身边的一个人使了个眼色，几秒以后便有侍者恭敬地为邦德送上酒杯。期间没有一个人说话，他们都因为某种特别的气氛而难以表达自己此刻的感想，但每个人都清楚，克里斯蒂娜正被这个来意不明的男人吸引着，她的注意力都转移到了那站在大理石花盆旁边的英俊男人的身上。

邦德礼节周全地接过侍者送上来的酒杯，向侍者说了声谢谢，他猜里面倒着的是香槟，或许还有其他什么东西，而在众人注视之下他并无拒绝的机会。

明亮的灯光照在玻璃的边缘，香槟因此而呈现出别样的色泽，邦德因为那样暧昧的颜色而稍稍失神，但随后反应过来，他得把这杯酒喝下去，无论这里面是不是加了一些会影响他的判断力的成分。或许这只是一杯普通却又昂贵的香槟，仅仅只是为了表达酒会主人对他的好奇。毕竟每个人都会对般的这种神秘又危险的男人产生荷尔蒙上的吸引。他总是如此吸引着他人，而往往被人称之为“富有魅力”。

不远处站着的克里斯蒂娜同样也拿着酒杯，她的笑容显得温柔无害，仿佛无比期待邦德对这杯香槟大加赞美。隔着人群，邦德看看克里斯蒂娜，便把那杯香槟喝了一半，那种不至于叫他看起来过于心急。

声响很快恢复了，克里斯蒂娜转过头去，若无其事地与身边的人说起了话，好像完全忘记了那片刻犹豫是否要饮酒的宾客。邦德并不因此感到失落，他觉得那杯香槟的味道不错，而且不认为那里面添加了什么神秘的成分，他不过是太过多疑。

“不必喝太多，007，那会让你的手发抖的。”耳机里忽然响起了一个人的声音。

邦德饮酒的动作稍微地停顿下来，他辨别出这个人的声音与R有所不同，这是一个他从未听过的声音，而说话的人并不想解释自己的身份，他只是自然而然地与邦德说着话，并没有感觉到其中有什么不妥。邦德往后走了一步，离大厅里的演奏乐团远了一些，人群也变得更加模糊。他说话的音量保持在原来那样，然后他听见自己说：“你是谁？R的同事？”

“倘若你要深究，我可以告诉你，我们是同行。”夹杂着电流声的回复里，邦德听不出那个人说这些话时到底是什么样的状态。不同于R，这个人没有流露出半分情感，他的声音平稳而低沉，仿佛胜券在握，胸有成竹。

“同行？”邦德思考着这句话背后的含义。

那边听到这个单词后，立刻说，“这只是一个巧合，007，我需要一个避难所，而你们的围攻令我只能选择躲在这里。总而言之，从现在起，与你联系的人将会是我。”听起来有些年轻的嗓音干净利落地说出这句话，他似乎并不想做出过多的解释，而他的话却又让邦德疑惑不解。

“我可以这么理解吗？你，就是那位攻入MI6的黑客？”邦德对自己的猜测很有信心，他笑了起来，嘴唇贴着玻璃酒杯的边缘，香槟缓慢地滑入喉间。他甚至听到了自己的笑声。

“当然，你的想法不错，我并不需要指出其中的错误。”陌生人说，“这只是一种迫不得已的情况，我们完全可以把这次任务当成一场游戏，我会协助你获得胜利。”他这么说着，却让邦德觉得这个人在网络世界的攻防战争之中从未失败。

“我不接受陌生人的好意。”

“你在担心自己的同事们。”陌生人对邦德的话语作出分析，随后说，“你不信任我，因为我就是的同事们的敌人，而且你在想办法让他们发现我。很可惜，在这种危急情况下，你只能与我交谈并且从我这里获得帮助。希望我们互帮互助才对，邦德先生。”

“好吧，那我该怎么称呼你？”邦德还在思索着R到底遇到了什么，他摸不清耳机里说话的人的底细，对方自始至终都没有流露出任何的感情，就好像机器一样秩序井然。

“Q，”陌生人因为报出这个字母而稍作停顿，“与你们的军需部长官一样的名字。我们的不同或许在于我比他年轻，而且生存在网络世界里。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们的合作关系有些奇妙，邦德花了一点时间才适应这位自称Q的年轻人说话的语气音调，对方过分的倨傲，对凡事都抱有不屑且目空一切的态度，而他的确有资本这么做，毕竟单枪匹马与整个MI6的网络防火墙对抗可是历史上前所未有的事情。一个人光凭勇气而缺乏实力是不可能完成这样的壮举的。

Q没有透露出他是如何获得邦德的现状的，他有条不紊地会爆粗邦德急需的资料，并且非常贴心地告知邦德舞厅每一扇门后面藏有多少全副武装的警卫。Q甚至评估出邦德赤手空拳逃脱出来的可能性，其对于结论的描述理所当然。

“容我提醒你一句，007，克里斯蒂娜的未婚夫并不喜欢你的出现。”Q在他的耳边说道。

邦德记得自己曾经见过的那个人，一位伦敦金融界的青年才俊，谁也说不清楚为什么他会与克里斯蒂娜这样的女人纠缠不休，最后他们竟然订婚了。邦德不认为那个人会对自己的人物带来什么影响，他总不能因为某个人物而更改自己的计划执行。

“多谢你的好意了，Q。”邦德终于离开了那大理石花盆，微型耳机里的电流声比之前弱了许多，Q的声音听起来更加清晰了。他注意到Q并没因为这句话而表现出恼怒，他连一个语气词都没有发出，只是静静地通过舞厅内的监控设施注视着邦德地一举一动。

“MI6的情报网很强大，不得不承认，他们为你与克里斯蒂娜规划了完美的一夜，并且相信凭借你的个人魅力能够从克里斯蒂娜的口中获取有用的消息。”Q堪称毒辣地讥讽着MI6，他话里带刺，而且毫不介意邦德在听着自己说话，“你的同事们自以为为你打探好了一切，如果没有我的出现，那么将会继续下去……然而非常遗憾的是，作为你现在的协助者，我有义务告诉你，你得撤退了。”

“为什么？”邦德对Q的话显得不明所以，他开始怀疑Q不过是享受恶作剧带来的乐趣，这个藏身于网路世界中的陌生人其实一点也不想帮助他。

那边停了一会儿，好像并不想给邦德解释自己这么说的原因。

“好吧，这么说吧，你只是在打克里斯蒂娜的主意。而有人想杀了克里斯蒂娜，就在这一刻，所有都准备就绪，而且一触即发。你一个人的力量无法阻止。”

“所以你的建议是？”

“保守起见，立即撤退。”

邦德不置可否地耸耸肩，他仍然站在人群以外的地方，看着那些各有打算的人们，克里斯蒂娜在其中处于众星捧月的至高地位，全然没有察觉危机正在一步步逼近。乐曲好像永远都不会停止，这个舞会也许会继续下去，买有人看出此时此刻与平常有什么不同，这只是一场交谊舞会，让男男女女都寻觅到自己的可心伴侣，让他们互诉衷肠耳鬓厮磨。

灯光再度暗下，每个人都只剩下轮廓，邦德依稀能够辨认出克里斯蒂娜所在的方位，他不清楚Q口中所说的想杀克里斯蒂娜的人在哪儿，可他明白克里斯蒂娜如果死了，对谁都没有好处，MI6绝对不会允许一个如此重要的信息源在他们眼前被他人谋杀。权衡利弊以后，邦德很快就作出了决定，他必须、也不得不去保护这个女人。

“007？”Q试探性地问了一句。

“你的建议非常好，Q，可我只能留下来。克里斯蒂娜的性命或许比我更重要。”邦德有些自嘲地说。他放下酒杯，朝前面走去，想要从人群中分辨出可以的人物，而按照Q的说法，阴谋正在紧锣密鼓的实施着，他不确定自己是否有运气找出那个刺杀者。

“从我的分析来看，克里斯蒂娜死亡带来的影响的确比你死亡带来的影响要大，我要修正我的建议——保护那位女士，让她离开舞厅，无论用什么办法。”Q的语调接近冷酷无情。

“你知道刺杀者是谁吗？他准备用什么方法？”邦德走进那一群人里，这边不比刚才僻静，到处都充斥着笑声与碰杯时玻璃发出的清脆响声，众人在污浊泥潭之中饮酒作乐，全然忘却今夜总会有人流血死去。许多人的面孔在邦德面前交错离去，他们脸上都挂着无可挑剔的温存笑容，身体随着乐声翩翩起舞，而酒会的主角沉浸在寻欢作乐的气息之中。

耳机那边罕见地没有立即回答，像是陷入了沉思，又像是在某些方墙面缺乏有效的数据。邦德继续往前走，等待着Q的回答，并且努力让自己显得放松。虽然事实上他正因为危机临近而感到紧张。

“别担心，007，我找到那个人了。”Q终于说话了，他咬字清晰，语速一直保持得不快不慢，让邦德可以听到他说的每一个单词，“面部分析系统需要一定的时间，以及耗费我一定的精力去核实他们的身份。我找到了一个人，在你十一点钟方向，他有刺杀克里斯蒂娜的嫌疑。把他控制住。”

“面部特征呢？”邦德朝着Q所说的方向看过去，那边也有不少人，在忽明忽暗的灯光下难以看清每个人的容貌，更不用说他们面部的表情了。

“姜黄色头发，黑色眼睛，有胡须，身高大约在1.8米，体型偏瘦，修身西装，红色领带。没有真实姓名，但显示可能会危及克里斯蒂娜。武器目前怀疑的是捆绑式炸弹，他身上带着一把微型手枪。”

“不合时宜的搭配。”邦德评价了一句。

“随你怎么说，希望你能尽快找到那人吧。”

Q选择性忽略了邦德的话，他那边安静下来，没有其他一点声响。邦德以为自己会听到某个人敲打键盘的声音，或许可能还会又不自觉从唇间跳出来的骂声，但与他合作的陌生人只是留下了骇人的寂静，好像立刻埋头到另一件事务之中。

现在与克里斯蒂娜跳舞的是她的未婚夫，那位时常现身于伦敦上流交际圈的金融精英正因为美丽的未婚妻的微笑而忘乎所以，他的眼神里真切地流露出了不可救药的迷恋，以至于完全没有注意到身边的人是否有不对劲。邦德并不想打破这一美好的场景，可他的职业要求就是如此，他没有过多选择的余地。心怀鬼胎的刺杀者可不会等到歌舞结束再磨刀霍霍。

考虑到自己的手无寸铁，邦德认为自己与一位携带捆绑式炸弹的刺杀者肉搏是非常不理智的，他可以选择另一种更加安全也更加有助于达成任务的方法。其实这件事情执行起来比想象中要简单得多，邦德并没有向他的十一点钟方向走去，而是往前走向人群中央，走向那对忘情起舞的爱侣。

克里斯蒂娜明显比自己的未婚夫反应更快，她的动作因为邦德的靠近而慢了下来，甚至无意识地踩错了节拍。很快便有更多人看到了邦德，他们猜不透这位不速之客到底想要做些什么，但没有人相信邦德要将克里斯蒂娜从他的未婚夫的手中夺过来，这太疯狂了，任何清醒的人都不会做这样的事情。可邦德的确就是那么做了，他用一种不显得那么粗暴的方式牵起克里斯蒂娜的手，并且故作无意地推开克里斯蒂娜不明所以的未婚夫。而自始至终邦德地目光都留在克里斯蒂娜的身上。

他的行为无疑让在场所有人都感到惊讶，而他们都将此归类为登徒子的放荡挑衅。灯光尚未完全亮起，邦德瞥了一眼那无辜的未婚夫，并不准备为自己的行为解释，他握着克里斯蒂娜的手的力度加大，朝着最近的一扇门走去。

“非常抱歉，亲爱的女士，情况有些紧急，希望你可以原谅我的莽撞。”邦德仍旧彬彬有礼地向克里斯蒂娜说道。令人惊奇的是克里斯蒂娜并未表现出反抗与厌恶，在她的笑容里好奇的成分占据更多，而她显然并不打算因此指责邦德。

“你打算说什么了来打消我的疑惑呢，先生？”

“为了你的生命安全，女士。”邦德加快了脚步，他不确定那个刺杀者是否会跟上来然后引爆炸弹，而他觉得自己需要一把趁手的PPK。

“您的话可泰国宽泛了啊，先生。我很安全，也不需要你来保护，这里所有人都会保护我。”

他们的身后很快发出了响声，先是克里斯蒂娜未婚夫恼羞成怒的叫喊声，他正准备叫来四处的安保人员拦住这狂妄自大的登徒子，而许多惹怒额还没有反应过来这到底是怎么一回事。大厅里的其他人也叫了出生，他们不多不少拦住了那个急疯了的刺杀者。邦德匆匆往后看时，姜黄色头发的男人正艰难地从人群中脱出身来，而他们已经接近门口了。

邦德无暇理会那些不清楚情况的人，他只知道自己得迅速打开那道门，然后走出去。

“我要带克里斯蒂娜出去。”邦德低声说，他不确定自己的话能不能被听见。

“那是电子锁，你打不开的，007。”Q的话现在听起来尤其欠揍，“不过我已经为你打开了这里所有的门，你将在这栋大楼里畅通无阻。愿神明庇佑你。”Q干巴巴地说着话，而邦德却感觉自己好像听到了门锁打开的声音。他来不及多想，就打开那道门和克里斯蒂娜走了出去。但在他们身后的人紧追不舍。


	3. Chapter 3

酒会的举办地址被明智地选在了地下，这里不仅仅不见天日，而且与外界几乎是处于信息隔绝的状态，很少有人能发现外面的世界发生了什么。邦德自然也没有那个兴致去了解地标以上的变化，他反而至今都有些弄不明白现状。然而邦德并没有机会继续思考下去，在他们背后穷追不舍的姜黄色头发的男人以一种凶悍的姿态叫喊着，邦德完全听不清那是什么，他只想知道下一步该怎么走。

克里斯蒂娜很快就弄清楚了后面追着的那个人到底是干什么了的，叫人惊奇的是，她并没有过多的流露出害怕的情绪，反倒是反应敏捷地告诉邦德他们接下来的目的地是要去哪里。

他们要往左走，然后进入工作人员专用的电梯，抵达顶层的停机坪，借助克里斯蒂娜家族的私人飞机逃脱险境。那听起来是个非常不错的注意，然而在邦德表示同意之前，Q却说话了。那时邦德才意识到自己居然没有因为情况紧急把微型耳机丢了——他听见远在世界另一端的人说：“绝对不能去顶楼，那里已经被埋伏了，关平你一个人是绝无可能把他们解决的。克里斯蒂娜另有主意。”

在转弯的瞬间，后方的枪声几乎掩盖了邦德能听见的Q的声音，他还牵着克里斯蒂娜，可她跟不上邦德的速度，虽然她已经忍痛丢了那双未婚夫赠送的高跟鞋。子弹摩擦空气的响声从他们身边掠过，邦德别过头来，刻意压低声音问，“什么主意？”

“我无法面面俱到，尤其是在你的同事们的纠缠下，MI6的防火墙比我想象中更为坚固。好吧，我唯一可以告诉你的是，克里斯蒂娜的声音频率不正常，她在撒谎，或者是事情比你想象的更加复杂。无论在哪一方面，我相信你都不会喜欢的，007。”Q那边短暂地静默了一会儿，邦德觉得他又重新把自己的注意力转移到了对付MI6的防火墙上，他想不通为什么这位陌生人对MI6有如此强烈的攻击欲。

但现状不允许邦德对事情继续深思下去。他们在最后一刻闯进了电梯里，并且成功地把刺杀者拦在了外面，克里斯蒂娜和他都松了一口气。电梯开始上升时，邦德觉得那几秒钟甚至可以用来调情，他总是如此，享受这样微妙的喜悦。

克里斯蒂娜按下了通往顶楼的按钮，抬头盯着数字显示屏，静静地在心里进行倒计时。电梯并不算狭小，那位金发女郎站在最边边的角落里，那多多少少能带给她一些不存在的安全感，但她显然不对在枪林弹雨之下与一位英俊的陌生人有过多的瓜葛，邦德甚至肯定克里斯蒂娜心理有另外的算计了。

他一直按着关上电梯门的按钮，面对着克里斯蒂娜，用自己的身体遮住了按钮盘。

“我以为你会感谢我，美丽的女士。”他说。

这倒是让克里斯蒂娜笑了起来。克里斯蒂娜的面部轮廓在白色光芒下清晰无比，她双手环胸，仍旧像是处于某个巨大舞台的中心，享受着鲜花与喝彩，对邦德的话感到荒谬可笑，但她并没有明显地对邦德的话表示反对。她将落到耳边的头发别在耳后，等待着数字往上攀升的时候，说：“如果我说我把你当成了我的某位……不为人知的、秘密的保镖，并且认为你救我是理所当然的，你会因此把我丢出去吗？”她的花语里还带着因为大笑而颤抖着的尾音，但那让她看起来恐惧已经消退。

邦德伸手摸到了楼层之间的键盘，又继续对克里斯蒂娜说：“当然，挽救一位女士的生命当然是我的义不容辞的责任，这是不可否认的。”他顿了顿，“你确定顶楼有人？”

“我真正的保镖们……如果你非要问。”

电梯是不会升到顶层的，总有人会阻拦电梯。邦德抬头瞥了一眼显示屏上的数字，有些清新要升到顶层无论如何也还需要三十秒，他有三十秒的缓冲时间。

“007，你还在吗？”Q问，“看着那个摄像头，对，克里斯蒂娜头上的那个，我正在与你对话。他们的电梯系统是独立的，黑进来有些费力——但也不是不可能。好吧，我看到你了，五秒以后我会让电梯停在中奖的楼层。”

“五秒？”邦德不禁从重复了一次。

“没错，中层是酒店。我会帮你打开其中一个房间。”

Q的话音尚未从邦德的耳边消失，他们脚下所踩的地面便开始摇晃震动，电梯开始以一种不可思议的的速度向下落去，克里斯蒂娜失去平衡，几乎摔倒在地上，非常勉强地才抓住了扶手。邦德无法估计这样的事情号会发生多久，但他透过四周的镜子看到了显示器上的数字飞速下降，最后在轰然巨响中停在了中层。

“到了，出去吧。”Q提醒他。

邦德抓起克里斯蒂娜的手走出去时怀疑自己和一个绑匪没有多大差别，他问，“哪个方向？”

“左边，直走，第一个拐弯继续向左，最里的房间。”

邦德看看四周，很快就找到了一个正盯着他的摄像头，他想将那些无孔不入的摄像头比喻为Q的耳目，但那有些不太恰当。克里斯蒂娜赤裸着双脚踩在柔软的地毯上，他不记得这是第几层了，也不明白为什么这个男人要自言自语，而刚刚过度的晕眩令她一时半或难以组织自己的语言来询问邦德。

“那个房间里有什么？”

“没什么，非常普通，可以让你好好休息一下。”Q的语气依然轻描淡写，轻松得就像是已经把这些事情都解决了。

邦德按照路线继续往后面走，他没弄明白这到底是怎么一回事，但意识到自己本来不应该这么做。酒店四周的玻璃幕墙透出灿烂耀眼的阳光，令他们这些刚刚从地底下出来的人有些难以适应，日光洒落在脚边，四处都一清二楚，这座沙漠里建起来的城市仍然在高效运转着，没有人会注意到他们的生死存亡，仿佛万物依然处在漫长的黑夜之中。

两边走廊的房门都没有打开，他们一直往前走，发觉这里出奇的安静。邦德有一种辨别危险的本能，他不确定自己是否还要继续听众则一位陌生人的指挥，从某个层面上说，这位Q是他的敌人，他与MI6为敌，而自始至终他都没有透露出自己协助邦德的目的。没有人清除Q到底想要什么，他自己也没有说出来，只有邦德无知无觉地站在了他那一边。

但有些选择一旦做出无可更改，邦德很明白这一点，他只能继续遵行Q的游戏规则继续走。

房门近在眼前，唯一一扇打开的门，门口无人，房间内显然是刚刚被清洁过的模样。邦德正站在门口，没有决定到底要不要走进去，而Q却开口说话了：“非常好，007，感谢你走到这一步。克里斯蒂娜没有受伤吧？”

他瞥了一眼站在自己身后的女士，以一种异常冷静的语调说，“没有。”

“请进吧，记得锁门。”

但这一次邦德没有照做，他依然站在那儿，像是在等待一个理由去说服自己。Q很显然正通过某个渠道监视着般的的一举一动，仿佛早有预料到此事，说话的声音不紧不慢，没有出现一丝颠簸，他说：“007，你在想些什么？”

“我的任务是让这位女士在绝对安全的情况下协助我们的调查，然而你提供的场所我不能确定其安全性。再者，我们并不是同事关系，我不相信你。”邦德一边说着，一边往外看拉斯维加斯日出之后的镜像，想要掩盖自己的糟糕想法，他想要一把枪，没有武器在手的日子太没有安全感，他甚至不能肯定自己能不能保护这位倒霉的女士。

房门门口对边上的摄像头正对准邦德，Q那边沉默着，过了好几秒，他才说：“让我们采用简单一些的说法，我想要从克里斯蒂娜口中获取某些消息，你们也是，但两者互不构成威胁。因此，给我三十分钟，当我得到足够的消息以后，一切归还给MI6，你们不会有损失——防火墙被攻击了并不算。这只是我达成目的的手段之一，没有更好的办法了。这么说，你能接受吗，007？”

“你预谋已久的，Q。”邦德不想让Q听出自己的声音的变化，但对方没有放过任何一点，他正根据邦德的语调高低作出分析，而且无比精准地得出结论个。邦德知道在克里斯蒂娜眼里，自己和Q的对话有点傻，他正在和某个从没有见过面的人较真，而那个黑客很可能已经对他进行了巨细靡遗的调查，只差自己顺从他的意愿、完成这次询问的布局了。

他作出了请进的手势。克里斯蒂娜疑惑地看着邦德，她想去最安全的顶楼，当邦德还握着她的手，她没有办法去反抗一位训练有素的精英特工，何况那个人还是007。克里斯蒂娜惴惴不安地走进去以后，邦德关上房门并且按照Q所说地锁了门。他等着Q发话，并且怀抱着好奇想要知道这一切到底是怎么一回事。

房门上锁后，不被人注意的投影仪忽然启动了，灯光都自动熄灭，随后邦德看见一个人像被投射出来。


	4. Chapter 4

全息投影。那个陌生男人如此降临在寂静之中。邦德想他可能是Q——那个自称Q的黑客，如他所想的年轻，头发微卷，面带微笑，却又对他人充满戒备与敌意。他全身上下因为投影而散发出微微的光亮，毫无疑问的吸引着两位刚刚进门的客人的目光。

他煞有介事地转过身来，打量惊魂未定的克里斯蒂娜，然后又看看处于戒备之中的邦德。Q开口发出声音：“非常高兴我们终于见面了，007。我是Q，我想你应该记得我的……”他微微扭动脖子，点头的动作稍显僵硬，“早上好，默莱德小姐。”邦德留神着Q说话的声音从哪里发出，随后他就看到了投影仪旁边的小型音箱，那上面因为发出声音而以某种不规律的状态微微振动着。

“Q？”邦德眯起眼睛，保持着警惕。

“并非你的军需官，我只是恰好叫做Q。我把这件事归类为巧合。请坐吧，我尊敬的客人们，时间无多，我们现在还没有进入重点。”Q的语气平淡得叫邦德想起谷歌的自动发音软件，但Q地嗓音更加柔软，语句之间的停顿也自然流畅，他只是没有在对话中加入任何感情。他的话语是没有温度的，连眼神也是。

他肯定不在看着我，邦德一边这么想着，一遍把一张凳子摆正，让克里斯蒂娜坐下，那以后他也坐下来了。极短的瞬间里邦德观察了一下这个房间，他想不出这和普通的豪华客房有什么区别，同样深沉的色调、同样舒适厚实的地毯，以及同样沁人心脾的香气。如果没有这个投影出来的人像的突然出现，邦德甚至会在这里好好休息一下，以弥补自己在酒会上过度消耗的精力。

“你想问默莱德小姐些什么？”

“非常简单的几个问题。”

“什么方面的……”掌握大量信息的克里斯蒂娜试探性地问道，她不太习惯于在昏暗的环境里注视着一个全息投影下来的人像，可她还是面前抬起头来去看Q的眼睛，那双透明的眼睛里除了微弱的光亮，几乎看不见任何色彩，“你能告诉我详细一点的吗……在我的印象里，我并不认识一个叫Q的人。我也没有见过你，抱歉，先生，我对你没有一点印象。我们见过吗？在哪里？”

克里斯蒂娜一口气问了很多问题，Q沉默地听着，表情是似是而非的恼怒，他等克里斯蒂娜说完，然后说：“我们从未见过，所以在你的记忆里没有我是很正常的，没必要怀疑自己的记忆力……默莱德小姐，你记得在直布罗陀发生过的事情吗？……我是说，两年前的直布罗陀。”他念出那著名的海峡的名称，等待着克里斯蒂娜的反应。

“我的成人礼？”克里斯蒂娜倒吸一口冷气，她想起了这个地点，似乎还想起了许多非常不好的回忆，如此种种，令她饮酒后微红的脸颊失去了血色，顿时变得苍白而焦灼。显然，克里斯蒂娜并不想说出任何与直布罗陀有关的事情。

邦德默默看着克里斯蒂娜面色的变化，他倒是想起了一些与克里斯蒂娜有关的情报，这位国际军火商的千金两千年在直布罗陀包下了一间酒店的顶楼，大肆举办宴会庆祝自己的成年。他的父亲因为过度宠爱女儿，作出了一些不那么明智的决定——他把当时手头上最关键的几笔生意带到了直布罗陀，想着在短期内了结，却被人抓住了把柄。“克里斯蒂娜·默莱德被绑架超过四十八小时，默莱德巢穴被捣毁，代售军火经检查后确认被洗劫一空，巢穴中的工作人员尽数死亡，无人幸存。”官方文件上如此说明，但事实如何，只能询问当事人之一的克里斯蒂娜。

眼前这个人所想要询问的，莫过于这一事件。直布罗陀发生的黑市军火劫掠撼动一时，惊动了MI6在内的诸多情报组织，他们想要看清楚层层迷雾之下的真相，然而却没有发现自己想要的东西。

“是也不是。我目前所能接触到的，都统一口径说默莱德先生处决了巢穴的叛徒。我不明白‘处决’的意义是什么？问题就在于，默莱德先生的人马是否成功追杀他们自己想象中的叛徒？”

奇怪的形容，邦德弄不懂Q的意思，什么是“想象中的叛徒”？

半透明的人像投影静静地立在那儿，他的的确确在看着克里斯蒂娜，可那看起来又像是在发呆。而在这房间里，真正代表Q的眼睛的是那个隐藏在暗处的摄像头，那只眼睛正全神贯注地盯着他们，留意着他们每一个自以为细微的动作。

Q已经足够年轻了，倘若回到两年前，必定是一个更加稚气未脱的形象，就像个刚刚毕业还苦恼于找工作的大学生，是那种伦敦地铁里随处可见的年轻人。他有着一张干净又无害的脸，或许微笑起来还会多上几分动人的色彩，邦德想不通这个可以造成巨大破坏的黑客与默莱德那种军火贩子有什么关系，而他为什么会对直布罗陀事件如此执着？

有那么一刻，邦德意识到与自己交谈的不仅仅是一个入侵了MI6系统的黑客，他可能代表着一个谜团，还有一段难以言说的过去。

室内因为诸人的思考而陷入了接近可怕的安静气氛之中，克里斯蒂娜望着Q，目光却穿透了他的身体，落在后面的墙上。Q继续等待着，好像那许诺给邦德的三十分钟并不重要，他似乎有极其良好的耐心，可以继续等下去，直到克里斯蒂娜愿意说出自己所知道的。

但这次开口的是邦德，他总是喜欢在不适合的场合表达自己的疑惑。他说：“Q，我能问一句，你为什么想要追查直布罗陀事件吗？为了那些从默莱德手下逃命的幸存者？还是为了获取与默莱德死敌有关的情报？”

“这不是你可以询问的范围，007，我并没有于你作出坦诚相待的协议。”

“我或许可以问问？……三十分钟已经过去三分之一了。”邦德贴心地提醒。

这是很烦人的提醒，无论是谁都不会乐意被这样提醒，但这一次Q并没有表示任何的不愉快，他仍旧站着，等候着克里斯蒂娜的回忆。他们三个人如此僵持着，直到克里斯蒂娜回过神来地眨眨眼睛，露出了无助又痛苦的表情，她说，“尊敬的先生，我不清楚您是如何调查我的过去的，但我有必要告诉你，如果我今天把我在直布罗陀的经历说出来，那么你将会受到来自我父亲的报复，以及我本人的回礼……凡事都有代价，我什么也不说出来，不会对我产生任何伤害。”

“MI6的特工们都在路上了。你所有埋伏在顶楼的保镖们都活不过三十分钟。”Q冷不防说了这句话，他抬起手来，调出一张地图的界面，如此浮现在他们眼前。邦德认得那样的界面，MI6的地图都如此，屏幕上有两个红点闪烁着：009和005，他们都在紧急赶来，似乎是因为来自高层的命令。但般的很快就清楚了，占据通讯频道的就只有Q，而MI6的网络系统正是被Q入侵的，他完全有理由相信正是Q调动了这两位双零特工。

Q只是把他们当做筹码来使用，而且这个过程对他来说得心应手。

“考虑清楚了吗，默莱德小姐？”他的声音依然清晰，轻柔的问句里带着无可置疑的威慑力，“我只是需要一个答案：那些默莱德先生认定的‘叛徒’们，如今都身在何处？”

邦德转过头去看那位以美貌著称的默莱德女士，他不仅仅在克里斯蒂娜的眼中看到了惊讶，那里面还有轻微却又难以忽略的愤怒在燃烧着。克里斯蒂娜低下头去，她不想从那张地图里理解出什么骇人的信息，于是选择了自我回避。

克里斯蒂娜咬咬下嘴唇，然后缓慢地说：“据我所知，他们都被当场处决了，没有一条性命被留下来。父亲说他们需要付出代价，每一个人都是如此，他没有饶恕任何一个人。无人幸免。”她补充说，“刑场就是我们的私人机场，枪决，我看着他们所有人倒下来的，我记得很清楚……也许我永远都不会忘记那一天。”

这个场面还真够残酷的。邦德发挥了一下自己的想象力，他看见了许多在枪响之下应声倒地的人，他们的后脑勺鲜血喷涌，身体因为突然而来的、剧烈的疼痛而反常地抽搐着，他们被蒙上了眼睛，满怀愤恨与畏惧，或许心中满是复仇的欲望。可他们都没有机会了，因为下一秒钟他们就在这个世界上消失了。

Q在长久的静默之中把地图的界面收起，面色一如既往，既不见遗憾，也不见愤恨。

“感谢你的配合，默莱德小姐。MI6会把你送到安全的地方的。”

话音落地，Q的投影开始变淡，那一层覆盖在上面的薄薄的亮光也接着消散在了空气之中。那个摆在一边的全息投影仪不再射出不同颜色的光线，但一旁的音箱还在运作着，邦德看到上面亮起的灯光。

“我并没有占用你过多的时间，007，才十五分钟。但询问没有必要继续下去了。”

闻言，邦德倏然起身，他才想起来门外还有一群穷凶极恶的刺杀者与克里斯蒂娜尚未被剿灭的保镖，而他还缺少一样适合的武器。他问：“既然我协助了你了，你是不是应该给我些防身的武器，Q？我可是一位需要帮助的人。”他这么说着，完全没有注意到自己的话语里已经带上了些许调笑的意味。

Q没有回复，但储物柜发出了响声，邦德回过头去，看着门边走廊里的柜子，里面的手枪正恭迎着新的主人，而涂上黑漆的枪身正在柔和的灯光下显露出自己的轮廓。


	5. Chapter 5

惊魂逃生之后的人们总会选择一些无害的活动来分散自己当前的注意力，比如此时此刻在直升飞机上做无用思考的克里斯蒂娜·默莱德。他们正在跨越建立在一片荒芜之中的拉斯维加斯，三位双零特工齐聚于此，商量如何处置棘手的默莱德女士。情况有变，他们都不得不承认，邦德的任务一开始非常简单，从这个女人的口中套出必要的信息就可以离开，但那个刺杀者打乱了计划的进行，而似乎在背后操控全局的黑客Q把整件事导向了另一个可能。

他们不得不带着克里斯蒂娜·默莱德飞回MI6的总部，M的命令是让这位小姐毫发无损的抵达伦敦，他会安排其他人接手。邦德乐于听见M怒火中烧时的声音，他对M说不会有其他问题的，同时保证自己不会继续插手默莱德家族的调查，虽然那本来就和邦德没有什么关系。

在他们短暂的通话中，M显然并不相信邦德的许诺，他知道邦德永远不会如此顺从地答应他的任何要求，只要邦德一日对默莱德家族怀有好奇心，就一日不会放弃。考虑再三后，M取消了原本属于邦德的任务，反而让009和005接手，他们都是可靠而且服从的特工，不像邦德会带来许多意想不到的结果。邦德以一种迫于无奈的语气接受了M的决定，他总不能义正言辞地反驳自己的上司，然后说出一堆荒唐可笑的理由。

但那些理由就是事实，邦德告诉自己，那个自称Q的年轻黑客的确黑进了MI6的系统，旁若无人地调动了两名双零特工，而且成功说服了一位双零特工为他服务。那听起来MI6漏得和筛子一样，邦德也是其中一员，而他无可否认地对Q留有浓重的好奇心。

他当然没有告诉M关于Q的事情，他甚至自作主张地省略了酒店客房里投影出来的人像、克里斯蒂娜与Q的对话，以及他们谈及的直布罗陀事件。在邦德内心深处有某个声音告诉他，直布罗陀事件就是这一系列蓄谋计划的源头，甚至是Q决定不顾危险入侵MI6系统并且现身在邦德面前的原因。可到目前为止，邦德没有一丝一毫的头绪，克里斯蒂娜也没有提供足够多的线索——她已经被009秘密送上了MI6的专机。而邦德只能停留在机场乘坐另一航班回到伦敦。

他坐在机场的候机大厅里，身旁来来往往的人群奔流不息，熙攘之间的响声令他思绪混乱，他至今都没有整理出Q与直布罗陀发生的清洗的关系。但没有关系，他有足够多的时间去作出假设，然后一个一个地否定。

机场广播用单调柔和的声音重复着某些航班因为天气问题延迟起飞的消息，邦德留神听了一下与自己的航班有关的消息，得知航班会按时起飞不受影响。他整个人都缩在冷冰冰的椅子上，察觉到自己整个人都显得狼狈落魄，与他数小时之前在拉斯维加斯的状态有很大区别，而费神的思考令他无暇注意自己的疲惫。

玻璃幕墙把外面世界不断落下的雨水隔绝在外，邦德偶尔抬眼看去，只能看到巨大客机模模糊糊的影子。它们升起又落下，在一片氤氲之中留下如同涂鸦般的灰色。邦德看着那样无聊的景象，习惯性地看着自己手表上的数字，然后又拿出手机，像所有生活在都市里的人那样，核对手机上的时间，但它们都是一样的，没有任何区别。

这样的天气总会叫人想起多雨的伦敦。噢，对，他不久以后就要回到伦敦了，还需要写一份永远不会得到M的通过的报告，然后亲自向M汇报自己在拉斯维加斯的经历，期间那位苛刻又严肃M先生还会在许多方面表达自己的疑惑。噩梦一样的汇报，邦德认为那是一场折磨。

邦德在自己的大脑里模拟着那样的对话，他必须保持尊敬，对M提出的所有问题都要保证真实可靠，而M擅长抓住邦德回大理的逻辑漏洞，并且一举推翻邦德所有的谎言——有时候他只是不说出来，选择默默地容忍罢了。但邦德很清楚，有那么多的细节在眼前，这一次M不会再对自己那么宽容了，他们已经挑战了整个默莱德家族，每一个人的举动都会让这场阴谋更加扑朔迷离。M想要让MI6把握全局，他不会让邦德误导自己的。

当邦德对一场陷入僵局的对话产生绝望的情绪时，他口袋里的手机出乎意料地响了起来。几乎没有人知道这个号码，也没有人会选择电话通话的方式寻找邦德，MI6的人会选择他们的内部通讯手段来联络邦德，而在MI6意外的人根本就没有机会拿到这个渠道。

他拿出手机，对屏幕上什么都没有显示的来电感到诡异与疑惑，同时心中升起另一种预感。

酒店客房里投影出来的卷发青年忽然出现在他的眼前，他想，说不定是Q呢。他从来都不会拒绝一位陌生人的来电，何况对方正焦灼地等待着自己的回复。

邦德按下接听键，把手机放在耳边，“喂？”

他听到的首先是一阵沉默，只有细微的、类似于滴滴答答的响声，恰好与今日清晨邦德对话中听到的电流声的背影一样。那一刻版的明白了与自己对话的人是谁了，与他猜测的一样，来电者是Q。

“下午好，007，你的航班还有两小时三十七分钟就要起飞了。我们通话的时间充裕。”Q在那边说着话，仍然是非常安静的场景，与邦德所处的嘈杂空间不同，那里只有Q一人说话的声音。

“你好啊，Q。”邦德靠着温度已经与自己体温接近的椅背，长长呼出一口气，“我以为你会在MI6开始追踪你以后断绝与我的联系，没想到你会继续找上我。还有什么需要我的帮助的吗？”他的语调听起来欠揍极了，但另一方面，邦德的心里仍然有着许多顾虑，他不清楚Q为什么还要找他。

“据我所知，MI6目前对我的调查进度仍然停留在我留给他们的后门的程度上，总而言之，MI6对我一无所知。你的同事们甚至不清楚是谁调动了两位双零特工，他们没有头绪，无从下手。”Q顿了顿，“如果你要给他们提供线索，我也没有意见，007，他们查不到我的。虽然我一直都在这里，等着他们。”

“你太自大了，骄傲会让你一败涂地的。”邦德微微笑了起来，双眼无聚焦地望着玻璃幕墙上凝结着的一层乳白色的雾气，几乎是无意识地说，“Q，说说你给我打电话的目的吧。我不认为你会为了炫耀自己的战绩就来找我，我知道你不是这一类人……虽然你很喜欢炫耀，对吧？”

“没有什么喜不喜欢的。”Q淡淡地说，“首先，我得向你表达我善意的提醒，请你务必保留我暂时借给你的PPK。在恰当的时机里，我会派人取回……”

“真是抱歉，它已经没了，字面意义上的。”

那倒是真的，邦德在一群人的围攻之中无可选择的丢弃了已经打空了的PPK，没有杀伤力的武器就是累赘，而需要保护的克里斯蒂娜·默莱德已经是一个很大的累赘了。所以邦德毫不犹豫地就把那PPK丢了出去，并且击中了一名跟过来的克里斯蒂娜的保镖，邦德对此相当满意。那一幕Q大概是没有看见，所以还对武器保留着些许希冀之情。

“真是可惜。”Q很好地克制住了自己即将出口的气急败坏的话语，转而用冷静的语气说，“007，损坏他人的物品是需要赔偿的，而且，那些武器都是珍贵的、独一无二的原型产品。它本不应该落到你的手上。看来回收时也只能是一堆碎片了。”年轻的黑客发出一声感叹，话语里满是可惜之情，然而声音依旧没有过大的起伏，令邦德不敢揣摩Q内心的想法。

“你第二条要告诉我的是什么，Q？”

“默莱德家族已经行动了，你把他们的公主抓走了，可他们还没有想到这是MI6动的手。”

言下之意十分清楚，默莱德家族如果要找到克里斯蒂娜，就只能通过那位带走克里斯蒂娜的不知名的先生。邦德即将离开美国本土，可他没有办法离开默莱德家族的势力范围，跨国黑市军火上的影响力远远不是邦德想象之中那么微弱的，而那些人已经行动了，正循着血腥味去追寻敌人。

听着Q的话，邦德不自在地抬起自己受伤的左手，他的腹部因为刚才的战斗还留有淤血，那令他难以动弹。可他是一位常年在生死一线的双零特工，这些小伤算不了什么，邦德早就学会了忍耐苦痛，而在直升飞机上时，几杯加了冰的马丁尼很好的充当了麻醉剂，舒缓了他对疼痛的敏感认知。

“谢谢你的提醒，Q，我会注意的。”邦德警觉地朝候机大厅的几个入口望去，那里并没有可疑人物，和往常一样繁忙，今日因为航班延误，有更多的人聚集在两旁，但其中没有来追杀他的人。他总能在危险来临之前避开。

“你什么人都没看到，对吧？”Q故意问。

“噢，对的，什么人都没看到。机场很安全，他们不能带武器进来，而且……我估计他们也不认得我了。”邦德忽然感谢自己换了一身干净的衣服。不再是西装革履的他穿着款式有些过时的外套和裤子，即使是算不上糟糕的搭配也挽救不了这些衣物的僵硬感。他开始怀念自己的定制西装了。

“或许吧，但面部识别让我很轻松就找到了你的位置。虽然人们都喜欢根据着装来寻找某个人……007，”Q的声音前所未有的正式起来，“默莱德家族不会放过任何一个侵犯他们利益的人，更不用说你在他们的眼皮地下把克里斯蒂娜带走了。”

“你想叫我好自为之，Q？”邦德挑起眉毛，又笑了笑，他想象了一下Q说这话时候的表情，那个可爱的年轻人应该是皱起眉头，并且用一种相当严厉的口吻说出这样的话的。可这些警告在邦德的耳中只能是轻飘飘的，过耳就忘的。

“经验之谈。”那边传来的声音很快让邦德听到了下一句话，“我就是默莱德家族的受害者，而是他们屠杀的成果之一。”

这些话邦德听得足够清楚，一瞬间他还以为自己是因为听到机场的广播而没有弄明白Q在电话里到底在说些什么，然而他很快就回复了清醒的状态，他手臂上的疼痛刺激着他的神经。邦德的眼前仿佛还浮现着与他对话的Q的模样，而他听到自己用一种怀疑而不确定的声音问，“……受害者？”

“没错，我是他们的受害者。所以我才咬着他们不放，无论过了多久，我都不会放弃。”Q的话音冷静得要命，近乎于冷血，“‘复仇’这个词语也许不是和我，很遗憾的是，这也是我诞生于此的目的。我为此而生。”


	6. Chapter 6

插足陌生人的苦难很可能让你看起来像个英雄，然而此举后患无穷，很多无辜的人会被卷入其中，连英雄也遭到众人唾弃。邦德很明白这一点，因此他总是把自己伪装成对他人漠不关心的过客，可他的努力常常在某些因素的催化下宣告失败，就像他听到Q说他是默莱德家族的受害者时，他意识到自己可能又要卷入一个新的麻烦之中了。

他罕见的没有立刻作出评论，或者说他根本不知道自己可以说些什么。因为对于Q，这位突然出现的黑客，他根本一无所知，邦德甚至认为对方自称Q仅仅只是为了表达对MI6防火墙的嘲讽。Q仿佛预料到了邦德的沉默，他没有作出苛责般的催促，也没有夸耀自己过去的某种经历。在邦德这边听来，Q那一头只有永恒的、无止境的、绵长又无可打破的寂静，他甚至听不见呼吸声——Q就像一个幽灵，活在纷繁复杂交错纵横的网络世界里，他无处不在，神出鬼没，或许在世界上除了邦德与克里斯蒂娜·默莱德，再也没有人见过Q的真实面貌。

“我很抱歉。”邦德压低声音说。他把衣服裹紧，细心捕捉着对话那一端的声响。

他只听见Q说：“无需紧张，007，你的声音表明你对我本人产生了好奇的情绪，但我相信你没有这个必要去深入了解。”Q的话就像是在暗示邦德，他们从今以后再无瓜葛，但邦德理解以后，却不认同这一层意义。

“我的确不是一个喜欢听故事的人，关于你的身份，”邦德故意停顿了一下，无声地露出笑容，“我能作出很多种推测。在直布罗陀事件中被默莱德家族迫害的人都是固定一个类型的，或者与之有关连的，只要稍加分析，我就能找到两年前你真正的身份……以及你的名字，Q。”

几乎是毫不犹豫又干净利落的，Q打断了邦德的话：“无论你使用哪一种渠道，哪一种方法，你都找不到的，007。”

斩钉截铁的肯定，一如Q话语之中无法掩饰的傲慢语气，邦德越来越喜欢这样与自己对话的人了，他发现自己还有点乐在其中。他轻轻摇摇头，仍然拿着手机贴近耳边，用漫不经心的语调说道，“我们走着瞧吧，Q。过分确定的话会让你后悔的，这是我给你的忠告。”

“而我给你的忠告是，再不登机，你将会错过这一趟航班。”Q慢悠悠地说，“需要我为你倒计时吗，007？”

跨越大西洋的飞行中他们的航班不出所料的遇到了一阵阵颠簸气流，邦德有如陷入沉思一般地呆坐在自己的座位上，一遍一遍地在脑海之中重复自己与Q的对话，试图从中找出蛛丝马迹。他没有得出任何结论，也找不到一个正确的方向，只能茫然地重新再来。他试了三次，无一例外的失败告终，结论果真如Q所说的那样——邦德的确没有能力从茫茫人海中找出躲藏起来的Q。就像你永远不可能找出繁茂森林之中的某片绿叶，也不可能找到随着洪流汇入江海的一滴水，它们早就无影无踪。

广播唤醒了邦德的思绪，他终于回到伦敦了，而下一站毫无疑问便是MI6。

但邦德没有去M先生的办公室，反而去了Q支部，似乎他非常关心不久之前被入侵了的MI6。他想，只要送上一些精致的小点心，R必定乐于解答自己的问题。

事实的确如此，当邦德步入Q支部，迎接他的是R惊讶的目光。而显然，R依然在为那已经被破坏殆尽的系统而焦急不安，他盯着屏幕上迅速滚动着的代码，无暇猜测邦德的目光到底是什么。邦德在Q支部最大的办公室四处看了看，他找不到现任的Q，但原因也很容易猜到，他可能被叫去向M汇报MI6网络系统被破坏的事情了。可事件当前还没有解决，入侵者Q留下了一连串的难题，他让整个Q支部的人都束手无策，只能被动地应对。

“你们有入侵者的相关消息吗？”邦德趁着R似乎稍稍空闲的片刻，如此问道。

R瞥了邦德一眼，他很疑惑邦德为什么会出现在这里，可还是非常坦诚地告诉邦德他们目前所获得的信息：“很遗憾，我们找不到一点痕迹。这个人手段非常高明，是个老手，而且对我们内部的系统非常熟悉，哪怕是最坚固的‘门’，他打开的速度与我们内部打开的速度是一样的……甚至比我们更快。但这不可能……007，你应该清楚MI6的系统设计，每一道‘门’能打开的人都是不同的，而他们……”

“决不可能被连接在一起。他们是相互隔绝的。”邦德默默补充，他很清楚这一项规定，曾经就有人对他讲述过MI6引以为豪的防火墙系统，每个人都只能把握零星碎片，能够在极短的时间内突破所有障碍的人在他们内部是不存在的。

Q做到了，并且分心指挥了一场快要被打乱了的人物，还盘问了默莱德家族的人。一切都那么有条不紊，以至于叫人惊叹。

“世界上能做到这一步的……少之又少。虽然没有任何线索，可据我所知，有这样能力的人只有六个。”R从桌上拿起一份名单，递给邦德。

邦德接过文件，以为自己会看到照片什么的，结果只看到几个网络ID，还有一些简单的介绍，“这是那些人的名字？”

“名字，以及他们的‘战役’。”R的语气变得尊崇起来，那种属于极客的狂热神情在他的脸上浮现出来，他说，“五年前有一群人建立了一个网站，我们这一群人才能进去的网站，‘黑客共和国’*——大家都这么叫它。那里每天都发生着厮杀，我们互相比拼自己的能力，一场又一场的战争……有六个人达到了顶尖的水平，他们就像‘黑客共和国’的元老会，掌握着最高的权力，并且能够轻易决定他人的生死。”

“我不明白，R。”邦德放下文件，他觉得“黑客共和国”这个名字有些可笑了，而且那听起来过于幼稚，仿佛是一群缺乏父母关爱的青少年的聚集地。可他忍住没有让自己笑出来，那会让R变得愤怒的，他知道这一点。

R抬起头来，望着邦德的眼睛，迟疑了一会儿，才说：“MI6最新的防火墙系统是我们这里所有人共同设计的，但我们的防御理念都出自‘黑客共和国’……”

Q支部已经不同了，这在也不是冷战时期你来我往的刀光剑影，真正的战场已经被转移到了网络世界里，因此，这个部门也做出了相当大的改变，越来越多的人退下去，而进入的这是更精通于网络、更加富有活力的年轻人们。R说出那一句话的时候，邦德明白便这意味着什么了，绝大多数Q支部的员工都曾经隶属于“黑客共和国”，他们深受影响。

“你们的防御设计参考了‘黑客共和国’？”邦德问。

R摊开手来，显出无可奈何的样子，“准确的说，是防御理念。那是‘黑客共和国’基础设计的一种，也是我们这么多人唯一掌握的一种。”

“谁是第一个提出来的？”

“在他们之中，但没有人知道是谁……我们只知道是‘元老院’构筑的，他们负责捍卫共和国。没有人攻破过，在‘黑客共和国’的历史上，从来没有哪一个人能够攻破，它防住了所有的攻击，这很不可思议。”R摇摇头，目光落到那一份名单上，表情说不清是羡慕还是遗憾，“我们所有人的努力也不过是一个劣质的复制品。”

邦德也随着R的视线看去，他已经记住了那六个人的ID了，还有那些滑稽的战役名称。事实上，他不太能理解网络世界里的血流成河，可他能明白这背后所展现的实力。但一切都在表明，“黑客共和国”的六人元老院与这一场入侵有这莫大的关系。

“后来‘黑客共和国’怎么样了？你们还在里面吗？”

“两年前解散了。我们无法登录网站，一开始以为只是一场考验，然后我们开始像以前那样……”R的肩膀微微动了动，邦德清楚他的意思，“但很快我们就发现了问题，服务器那边的问题，并不是服务器被破坏了，而是……‘黑客共和国’已经不存在了。元老院没有作出解释，我们也没有看到这些ID重新出现过。”

“一场变故？”邦德挑眉，R提到的时间线令他警惕起来。他想起了两年前在直布罗陀发生的大清洗。

R把名单收起来，他并没有打算把这份名单呈交上去，而且“黑客共和国”的曾经存在是一个网络世界里心照不宣的秘密，没有人会愚蠢地报告自己的上司。他们同时也有一种预感，即使他们高效地重建了MI6的防火墙系统，也会很快被人摧毁。因为攻击者便是它的创造者，他熟悉这个系统更甚于他人，他知道系统里的每一个漏洞，并且巧妙地加以利用，掩藏痕迹，在其中自由出入。

“有一种说法，我们怀疑那是真的。”R重新投入到自己的工作中，想要结束这个话题，“‘元老院’里有人遭遇了什么，他是重要的一环，没有了他，‘元老院’是一盘散沙。所以‘黑客共和国’不得不解散。我认为这挺有道理的，毕竟……我们一直都觉得他们是六人一体，‘元老院’从来都团结一致。”

“你说的是‘首席元老’？”邦德开玩笑般地提出了这个称呼，脑子里出现的是高高在上的六个人模糊的阴影，可很快这样的景象便被普通的年轻人的面貌所取代，他们就像宿舍里热爱打游戏的大学生，并不会给他人带来妨害，却在暗中统治一个由黑客组成的“黑客共和国”。

“Quinn*，‘元老院’的首领。据说共和国的防守理念就是他提出来的。”R看着电脑屏幕，最后又补充了一句，“虽然这几年来‘元老院’的成员都没有怎么出现在我们的视野里，但又五个人还活跃着，他们或许换了ID，但手法还是那样，我们可以分辨出是谁……唯独Quinn再也没有出现过。”

“Q-u-i-n-n，奎因……”邦德默默地拼写着那个名字，第三遍时却停在了字母“Q”上，他没有继续念下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 黑客共和国：灵感来自《千禧年三部曲》（《龙纹身的女孩》、《玩火的女孩》、《直捣蜂窝的女孩》）中提及的“黑客共和国”。  
* Quinn：英文名“奎因”，在爱尔兰语中有“首领”的意思。


	7. Chapter 7

MI6一向雷厉风行，回到伦敦的第二天，邦德就收到消息说MI6即将对克里斯蒂娜·默莱德展开审讯——非法律意义上温和而且留有录像作为证据的正规审讯，相反的，那可能是不合法的、不见得光的，而且手段以残酷凌辱为主的严刑逼供。邦德非常熟悉MI6的风格，或者说他非常熟悉这种不体面的审讯。毕竟，他总是扮演着审讯中被凌虐那一方的角色。

审讯将会在MI6总部的地下审讯室的开始，邦德知道在哪里，也知道准确的时间，他只是不确定自己的顶头上司M先生是否允许自己参加。但即使他申请了，结果也是显而易见的，M绝对不可能允许邦德加入其中。在拉斯维加斯，邦德与克里斯蒂娜那失去联系的十多分钟里，没有人清楚发生了什么，邦德没有说，而克里斯蒂娜也保持沉默，Q的出现似乎成为了两个人之间约定遵守的秘密。直到邦德完成述职以后，M也还不知道，也不清楚MI6的网络系统被入侵和邦德那场任务有什么关系，而邦德也不打算告知他。他总是如此，所以M对他的信任从来没有增加过，而那看起来还有减少的趋势。

如此种种，倒是让邦德更加肆无忌惮地进入了MI6的地下审讯室。没有人可以拦住007，而M更是没有料到这一点，他认为邦德已经认清了自己与克里斯蒂娜需要划清界限这一事实了，然而邦德觉得M误会了他与克里斯蒂娜之间的关系。

他一路畅通无阻地进入了通向地下层的电梯，还与几位工作人员打了个照面，并且对那些为MI6工作的美丽女士表达了自己亲切的问候。无论何时邦德都不忘展现自己作为明星特工的迷人风采，而他总是把这一点利用得恰到好处。正因此，邦德终于还是平平安安地站到了审讯室前那一道特制的落地玻璃前，看着里面的光线从中透出、投射到每一位等候已久的观众的眼中。

步入其中，时邦德留心了其他与他一种站在这里的观众们，一位直属M的特派官员正屏息凝神地盯着呆坐在座椅上的克里斯蒂娜，一位军需部的成员正在调解体征监测仪器，还有两位待命的心理专家和一位外科医生，看来他们都准备充分。邦德在那不算宽敞的房间里找了一个不起眼的角落往里面看，确信其他人的注意力都不在自己的身上，他们甚至不知道已经有人混进来了。

审讯并不是什么激动人心的表演，而是在寂静无声之中开始的。有两个邦德不认识的男人推开门走了进去，一板一眼地坐下来，隔着一张桌子看着克里斯蒂娜。他们既没有露出笑容告诉克里斯蒂娜不用害怕，也没有做出凶神恶煞的模样，事实上，这两个人都面无表情，神色冷漠。

那边的声音实时传输到这个房间里，他们可以观察到房间里发生的每一个细节，被审讯的人也应该猜到了，可她并不了解到底有多少人正在观众席上，也不清楚到底为什么要展开这样的审讯。在两个人整齐划一的问好之后，他们就按部就班似的打开了放在桌子上的文件夹，就那些极为敏感、无法公开的问题展开询问。

“早上好，默莱德小姐。首先，这是一场非正式的问询，你没有沉默的权利，但如果你拒绝回答，我们也不会对你进行任何的人身伤害。其次，我们将会努力保持友好的态度对你提问，你可以点头或者摇头，这也是回答的一种。最后，如果你不介意，我可以称呼你为克里斯蒂娜吗？”

看着两位举止有礼的审讯官员，邦德不得不感叹一句世界日新月异，他本来以为自己会看到遍体鳞伤的大亨千金，看到一位皮开肉绽、全身青紫的美人正默默落泪，然而事实并非如此，克里斯蒂娜完好无损地坐在那儿，垂着头，安静得就像个听候发落的死刑囚犯，丧失了全部抵抗的意志。她的双眼暗淡无神，脸上的肌肉仿佛都冻僵了，但仪器屏幕上显示的心跳却在不断加快，邦德甚至觉得自己好像能够听到克里斯蒂娜急促的呼吸声。

话题的内容无非是一桩近期MI6一直在监视的军火售卖，有情报显示克里斯蒂娜参与其中，并且被她的父亲当作接班人来培训。如果有可能，默莱德家族的势力正通过克里斯蒂娜的未婚夫渗透到伦敦的金融世界里，但克里斯蒂娜还是个涉世未深的天真少女——从某个方面来说的确如此，她与她的未婚夫都没有办法应对来自各方的虎视眈眈，许多人躲在暗处，觊觎着默莱德家族所盘踞军火市场王座。金钱的诱惑是巨大的，几乎所有人都对此垂涎三尺，恨不得一句据为己有，而默莱德家族则是他们前进路上最棘手的问题。

但事情总会有转机的，虽然那些人无力应付老默莱德的心狠手辣，可小默莱德的毫不设防却给了他们莫大的机会。邦德就是其中之一，他只用了一些圆滑的手段，还有MI6为他构造的虚假身份，就轻而易举地接近了克里斯蒂娜，并且加入到了那一场花天酒地的宴会之中，在众人眼前带走了克里斯蒂娜。默莱德家族的致命弱点就是克里斯蒂娜·默莱德，他们拼尽全力守护的继承人现在就坐在MI6的审讯室里，噤若寒蝉，一言不发，对自己的命运充满深深的无力感。

从头到尾，克里斯蒂娜都没有回答过一个问题，她从一开始就低着头，好像她的律师下一秒就会豪气万丈地推开门要求带走默莱德小姐，就像她每一次闯祸那样。可她所在之地是MI6，而她的家族里的人现在可能还没有查到是谁下的手，不清楚她具体的方位。

审讯官员与克里斯蒂娜对峙着，耐心地等着，每隔几分钟就换一种方式提出问题。但克里斯蒂娜没有坦白。MI6需要克里斯蒂娜指证可能参与这一桩涉及转售军方军火给恐怖分子的疑犯，他们念出了一长串的名单，试探着克里斯蒂娜的反应，想要知道谁才是最主要的那一位，可两位审讯官员没有听到一个字，哪怕一个音节也没有听到。

那一点也不会让问题复杂化，从某种意义上来说，MI6在这一桩案件上已经取得了很大的进展。邦德瞥见那一位军需处的成员正在一份名单上写写画画，每当克里斯蒂娜的心跳急速加快时，他就低下头来在那些名字旁边做记号。是的，克里斯蒂娜可以选择不透露任何人的名字，她却没有办法隐藏自己身体的反应。她不是个精通诡骗之道的江湖老手，她只是一朵生长于华丽温室之中的娇美花朵，MI6残忍地打破了一直以来默莱德家族尽力营造的漂亮世界。

在名单被呈交上去之前，邦德走到那一位军需部成员的身后，看了一下那些被圈出来的名字。他庆幸自己的记忆力还非常好，足够把那些冗长的外国姓名一一记下。几十位在军火市场中活跃的商人都在名单之列，而克里斯蒂娜“承认”的也有十多位，看起来这一场案子牵连甚广，而且正有一发不可收拾的势头，特别是考虑到当前默莱德家族的“公主”失踪的事件。

这倒是让邦德心里暗道一声不好，他不认为MI6可以阻挡住默莱德家族穷追不舍的追剿，但这也并非担心起自己的人身安全。他只是意识到，自己正在漩涡里越陷越深，而且盟友却越来越少，对自己保留着一种漠不关心的态度。MI6执着于这一场军火售卖案，他们无意将克里斯蒂娜送回，而没有任何线索的默莱德家族只能追查那一位在酒店里带走了克里斯蒂娜的陌生男子。007已经成为了靶子，许多人正把子弹上膛。

他在审讯结束之前退了出来，走了地下办公室里人最少的一条通道，进入电梯，升入M所在的楼层。他想，自己有必要和上司好好讨论一下这个问题。电梯往上爬升之前，邦德忽然想起了与默莱德家族早有瓜葛的Q，那位自称为受害者的黑客，如今又如何关注着这一事件？

升入顶层不过需要数十秒，邦德可以借用这些时间来好好整理思绪。

直到电梯轰然停住，巨响之中邦德下意识地拔出配枪，对准门口预备射击。可他没有听见枪声，也没有感受到电梯急速下落的失重感，电梯稳稳当当地停在了MI6大楼的某一层，手法正如邦德在拉斯维加斯那样纯熟。下一秒邦德就想到了那位热爱这样的小把戏的Q，他警觉地用左手从自己的口袋里找出电话，打开锁屏，想要看看是否有未接来电。

“不用看了，007，你现在可以听到我说话吧？”Q的声音适时响起，莫名其妙地悦耳动人起来，可他的音调仍然没有波澜起伏，“我们来好好谈谈吧。”

声音并非从他的手机里传出来的，而是电梯里的通话系统，那本来应该用于意外困梯的。但邦德一点也不意外Q能够黑下这些东西，他是一名天才，当他单枪匹马挑战整个MI6的时候，他就已经显露出自己超人的智力与能力了。邦德想着这些无用的内容，把自己的手机放回原位，并且收起配枪，投胎看着那个对着自己的摄像头，郑重其事地露出微笑：“你好，Q，有何贵干？”

“我非常关心你刚刚旁听到的内容，你一定记得的，007，你当然记得。”Q把一个词语重复了好几次，“告诉我内容，如果你能配合我那就太好了。我会感谢你的，007。”

“感谢？”邦德即刻笑了出来，连连摇头，他的表情好像听到了什么特别好笑的事情，“如果你的感谢就是把我困在电梯里，让我感受缺氧的乐趣可不怎么好啊。”

“不要再和我拐弯抹角了，你刚刚去旁听了一场……你没有资格去听的审讯，如果被你的上司知道了，那会有什么样的后果呢？所以不如我们两个人坦诚相见吧。”Q在那头听起来好像有十足的把握邦德会选择同意，他停了一会儿，然后说，“007，我们大家都危在旦夕，你没有必要自己孤军奋战。经过完全的考虑，我可以与你展开合作。”

这倒是个新奇的话题。邦德在心里评价了这么一句，然后说：“只有你危在旦夕，我非常好，承蒙关心了，Q……不，奎因，‘黑客共和国’的元老。”邦德抛出了一个炸弹，对此他有很大的把握，R给出的证据如此充分，以至于他不得不去思考Q与奎因的关系，尔后，这两个人模糊的影子交叠在一起，出现了那个全息投影下的Q。

那边的确陷入了死寂，仿佛Q被吓得说不出话来只能拼命骂脏话，邦德以为Q关掉了麦克风。可很快Q就给出了回答：“我不是奎因，也不是‘黑客共和国’的人，我只是Q。”

“你这么说可证明不了什么，Q，世界上只有六个人可以攻破MI6的系统，排除了其他五个人，就只剩下生死未卜的奎因了。既然你是幕后元凶，为什么你不承认自己就是奎因呢？”邦德这回反客为主地开始逼问起Q，他相信自己引起了Q的慌乱情绪。

邦德的话音回响在电梯里，这一次，他等了很久才等到Q重新说话。

“我不是来和你讨论这些的，007，你把克里斯蒂娜供出的名单交给我，我会作出相应的回报。你一定会满意的。”

“噢，你承认了，奎因。”邦德故意加重了这个名字的读音，笑容加深，耀武扬威一般地盯着那个摄像头，“好吧，我对这一场交易很有兴趣。你拿什么作为筹码，Q？”复仇是需要筹码的，邦德并不相信一个小小的黑客可以对黑市军火巨头造成怎么样猛烈的打击，那比侵入MI6的系统还不可思议，即使他是一个天才，也不可能孤身挑战巨人。这已经不是大卫与歌利亚的传说了，听起来倒像个不可思议的笑话。

邦德话语之中的轻蔑并没有让Q流露出愤怒不满，那一头的声音说：“我可以提供某种技术上的援助，只要能够让默莱德家族……接近全军覆没，我就心满意足了。可对于你个人而言，我认为我可以帮你逃过默莱德家族的追杀。007，提醒你一句，默莱德家族人已经到伦敦了，他们找到了你，詹姆斯·邦德，只是没有找到007。”

“黑客要大开杀戒了吗？”邦德抬高声调，又笑了笑，“给你一份名单也不是不可以——但我对你如此奋不顾身很好奇，解释一下好吗，Q？”

“没有什么需要解释的，你总是在一些不重要的地方纠缠不清。”Q似乎是责备地说了一句，可电梯开始启动了，“既然我们都已经达成了合作意向，接下来也无需担心了。这里不安全，MI6全是见钱眼开的人，我会再联系你的。记得为我保密，邦德先生。”

邦德觉得Q笑了，可他觉得那又不是。

电梯门开了，他没有思考就走了出去，进入顶层。


	8. Chapter 8

MI6所在的高楼在伦敦并不算是显眼的建筑，以至于许多人都会以为这不过是一座普通的商业大厦。即使是站在这座大楼的最顶层往外张望，也不能看到些什么，但这里有无数双眼睛紧紧盯着伦敦的每一个角落，不放过任何的细微之处。但此时邦德往外面看，只能看到浑浊的云层移动变换，伦敦的天际线一如既往的死气沉沉，或许很快就有一场微微细雨降临。

M的新任助理拦下了径直进入里层办公室的邦德，语气恭敬地告诉他：“M长官正与重要的客人会面，我必须把你的来访报备给他的秘书。”对此，邦德只是耸耸肩表示同意了，无论怎么说，他也不想打乱长官的重要会面，而他一向对M还保留着尊敬的态度。

他在外层办公室坐了一会儿，无所事事地望着玻璃外面正午时分的天空，伦敦城总是这样的青灰色，高楼大厦交杂成这座城市的面貌，数十年来也没有多大改变。邦德留意到M近来忙碌了许多，他的助理需要应对的询问电话越来越多了，打进来的频率也愈发频繁，彬彬有礼的年轻人以不耐烦的口吻训斥着底下的人，下一秒又在另一通对话里不带感情地指示他人。

邦德很熟悉这种日子。MI6是整个英国的情报中心，更是欧洲范围内的重要情报中转站，数以亿计的情报从四面八方源源不断地书送过来，他们必须以最快速度筛选出有用的、真实的信息，然后交由特工处理。这里的每一位员工都称得上是日理万机，他们忙于应对世界各地新爆发的危机，努力寻求解决的办法，然后转头又要以冷静的态度去看待新的事件。

MI6的人都有一种特殊的气质，如今邦德发现自己身上的那种气质也愈发明显了——他们对他人的生死冷眼旁观置之度外，理智侵占了他们大脑的绝大部分，在这里的人们都学会了如何在最短的时间内作出最合适的判断，并且直接跳过了惊讶的部分。邦德相信，哪怕伦敦下一秒就发生了史无前例地的地震（这听起来很不可思议），MI6的那些人脸上也不会露出吃惊的表情。

身为MI6的一份子，邦德很清楚自己也具备了这种能力。当M办公室的大门打开，从中走出一位因为非法贩卖军火而声名狼藉的男士的时候，很多人会难以抑制地尖叫起来，怀疑有什么大事件要发生。邦德也同样怀有想法，当时他正坐在走廊尽头一阵不深不浅的阴影里，无声地凝视着在保镖拥簇之下的怀尔森·默莱德，几乎忘记自己想要与M谈话的要求。

怀尔森·默莱德没有朝邦德所在的方向看过去，事实上，他并没有察觉还有人在暗处看着自己，只是往前走，然后进入了电梯。有那么一瞬间，邦德忽然想到了Q，如果让Q知道怀尔森·默莱德出现在MI6的总部，他会采取什么样的行动？

这个富有挑战性的问题答案也很具有创新性。但邦德猜Q在他们的通话结束以后，就没有继续操控MI6的电梯系统了。他可能不屑于把注意力花在这些鸡毛蒜皮的地方。

助理朝邦德点点头，用手势告诉他他可以进去了，随后又继续埋头于工作之中。邦德轻声说了句“谢谢”，神色如常地走进去。M就在办公室里好好地坐着，但他的秘书已经把怀尔森·默莱德喝茶的茶杯拿走了，只有烟灰缸里还留有烟头——往常那里总是干净的，因为没有人敢在M的办公室吸烟，也没有人想要知道这样做的后果。

政客总有一张扑克脸，他们十分擅长隐藏自己的情绪变化，邦德从来都不指望自己能从M的脸上读出什么，但这一次他罕见地看到了怒气。M的不悦多多少少都会影响到底下的工作人员，邦德了解这一点，也收敛起了自己那过分随意的神态，采取了一种更为正式的方式去提出自己的问题。

“早上好，长官。”他笑了笑，斟酌片刻，又说：“您见了默莱德家族的人？”

“非官方接触。”M抬起眼睛，似乎有意转移重点，“我想你不应该对我的事情指手画脚，007。这并不是你的职责，不是吗？”他拿起桌面上的一份文件开始阅读，故意用一种漫不经心地语调说：“好吧，007，你肯定是为了默莱德家族才过来的。有什么问题吗？”

“您是否觉得MI6最近有些不对劲？”

“你有什么理由这么说呢，007？真是奇怪的话。”M好像认为邦德说了一句非常可笑的话，嘴角露出讥讽的笑容，他把报告翻过一页，又低下头去，却等待邦德解释他无端而来的问题。

邦德想了想，不太确定要不要把“黑客共和国”的事情告诉M，他相信MI6肯定对这个地下网站有所关注，或许他们只是没有想到那一群人之中的某一个能够间接操控整个MI6，甚至可以随心所欲地调动两位双零特工以及指挥一位双零特工为他完成审讯。很快邦德就作出决定了，他稍稍挺直腰，说：“我在拉斯维加斯的时候认识了一个人——当然，我们见过面，用某种方式。那个人是个黑客，很聪明的黑客，也很傲慢自大。”

“一个黑客……然后呢？”M点点头，示意邦德继续说下去。

形容Q其实不是太困难，困难的是如何掠过一些邦德认为M没有必要知道的事情，正因此，他的语速并不算快。他说：“我在执行任务途中，R和我说，MI6的防火墙系统被攻破了，所以他中断了与我的联系。那个黑客切入了我们的联系线路，并且与我对话。我那时还不知道他调动了005和009……他盗用了MI6的最高权限，但是没有人发现。”

“的确，我没有调动005和009，这一点我一直很疑惑，他们都说是我的指令，而我看到的报告是说其他人调动的。”

“不可能有这样的系统障碍。”

“假如你说的是真的，007，那么我们……”

“我们已经处在毫无防备的状态了，长官，这是令人忧心的一点。”邦德接着说。他看着M越来越不好的脸色，心想还是跳过Q多次通过不同渠道与他通话的部分比较好。这下M终于脱离了心不在焉地阅读文件的状态了，MI6的最高长官把文件放回桌上，陷入了深思，眉头却皱了起来，看起来对这件事情忧心忡忡。

“既然你能在这里和我说这些，那么你肯定是有所准备的。告诉我，007，你还打听到了些什么？”M很少会叫人觉得他咄咄逼人，官僚总是带着些疏远冷漠的气息，即使是微笑也叫人觉得背后发冷。但这次邦德觉得M确实是被紧迫感包围着，而之前与默莱德家族领袖的会面必然也是促成这一局面的原因之一。

“显而易见的，和默莱德家族有关。那个黑客是冲着默莱德家族来的。”

邦德把自己的想法说出来，他回忆起Q自称自己是受害者时的说话语气，他是不带一点感情就那么说出来了，柔软温和的声音在邦德听来平稳得吓人，一点也听不出变化。

这下M有些无话可说了。他双手交叠在一起放在桌面上，神情专注地似乎在考虑些什么，对比了好一阵子，M才说：“你的意思我明白……怀尔森·默莱德还不清楚他的女儿在哪里，他来这里的目的不是为了克里斯蒂娜·默莱德。我们只是走一些……必不可少又不得曝光的官方程序。”那大概是M少数在邦德面前露出为难神色的时候了，M在女王政府里也算是最顶层的人员了，他掌握着整个大英帝国的情报，没有人敢得罪他，除非是比他更加权势遮天的大人物。而这类大人物永远都会给局面带来意想不到却又无可挽回的打击。不同于前任，M是官僚出生，他了解这套机制是如何运行与自我修复的，也很明白那些肮脏不堪的部分。

办公室里安静了好一会儿，M目光落在桌面上。

“我们会就克里斯蒂娜与默莱德家族展开交涉吗？”邦德问。

“或许吧。这不是我能决定的。MI6在政府里已经成为了靶子，谁都想上来踢一脚看看能得到些什么好处，对任何人我们都得小心翼翼，不能掉以轻心。”M说了意味深长的一段话，没有指名道姓，也恰当地回避了克里斯蒂娜此时肩负的角色是什么，他掌握的许多邦德探求的秘密，却又拒绝再透露下去。

那毕竟也是情有可原的，邦德并不想对此展开刨根问底的追究。他以礼节性的笑容回应了M的好心提醒，又说：“我或许可以通过那个黑客查到些什么，他是个很有趣的人，而且非常坦诚。”

“你们还保持联系？”

“并非如此。他随时都能找到我，正如您所看到的，电子设备无处不在，他有无数种方式来联系我。但我是找不到他，这只是单向联络。我们很被动。”邦德可不是很期待与Q的再次谈话，谁都不想突然被困在电梯里，也不会想要一个陌生电话打入你的手机并且无法挂断，那太糟糕了，更加糟糕的是对方还有很多种方法拦截你的去路，无形之中逼迫你、使你卑躬屈膝。他早就从Q身上认识到了这种力量。

“007，你对那个黑客有什么看法？”M饶有兴趣地问了一句。

“我只觉得他对默莱德家族不太友好……依照如今的发展，他应该是不会放弃向默莱德家族追究责任的目标的了。他复仇心切，不顾代价，不择手段，倘若不能为我们所用，肯定也会对我们造成阻碍。拉斯维加斯时也就那样了。”邦德眼前浮现出Q全息投影时让人看见的外貌，那个苍白无害的男孩，看起来什么都抵抗不了。他是怎么和默莱德家族扯上关系的呢？真是个谜团。

“叫Q支部去查查，兴许还能有些线索。”M拿起内线电话，打算把这个指令告诉自己的助理。他又看了邦德一眼，“那个人是个定时炸弹，我们不能听之任之。”

没有人能查到他是谁，而世界上另外五个知道Q真实身份的人也不会说出来，他们一同缔造了黑客共和国，又怎么会屈服于区区政府指令呢？邦德没有把自己所想的用语言表达出来。

他等着M把电话说完。M把内线电话放下后，邦德说：“我该走了，长官。希望这些不会对你造成困挠。”

“我的困扰多着呢，007。”M苦笑了一下，默莱德家族近来已经成为了整个MI6都需要严阵以待的棘手问题，他的眼神有些复杂，“如果你要做些什么，请不要太过明目张胆。你的过分张扬会给我们带来很多麻烦。”

“当然了，长官。”邦德点点头，笑了起来，“不会有什么大动静的。”


	9. Chapter 9

军需部是一个长年累月都需要加班的部门，内勤人员们同样不分昼夜地工作着，甚至比外勤特工们更加劳累。而近来军需部的工作量更加是翻倍上升，他们引以为豪的防御系统一夕之间被全盘攻破，而潜在的嫌疑人却拥有他们无法企及的天赋与能力，听起来更加具有讽刺意味的是，这个防御系统本来就是他们的作品，MI6所拥有的不过是一个尚未成熟的模仿品。

要修补这个模仿品花了R大量的时间，他与同事们不得不承认MI6的网络防火墙需要大规模的升级，可又谈何容易。R已经在军需处的地下办公室呆了三天，紊乱的时间安排令他眼睛都快要睁不开了，而他却必须时刻关注着对那几位嫌疑人的IP地址追踪。那当然不是普通的技术部门可以达到的精确，他追寻着几个月前那些人留下的痕迹追溯源头，一个一个的IP地址从他的眼前飞驰而过，却没有真正确定的地址。

到目前为止，R所能找到的线索不过是确定了其中四个人的方位，但那非常模糊，他也不敢肯定这些人是否还留在原地。相信这些人会留在哪个国家是非常愚蠢的，他们有的或许已经离开了南非，有的可能由法国去了德国，而有的可能刚刚抵达墨西哥，也许还会有人途径新加坡去澳大利亚，谁能猜到这些反复无常的黑客们会选择哪里做自己的藏身之处？他们从来都行踪鬼魅，数年来都没有被网络警察抓住任何的马脚。

他给自己又煮了一壶咖啡，休息间里的响声快要扰乱了R的思绪。匆匆走进休息间，他拿着咖啡壶给自己倒了一杯冒着热气的咖啡。依赖咖啡因运转过去日子还不知道要过多久呢……只要一天没有查到那六个人的准确下落，他一天都不可能轻轻松松地离开这个地下办公室。

第五名的下落快要追查出来了，这一次比前面几个人都要困难，甚至比R想象中更加复杂。R把杯子放在键盘旁边，重新坐了下来，集中注意力开始追查元老院的第五个人。他的办公桌上至今都都还放着那份档案，每一个被追查出来的人都被打勾了，他的工作效率不错，如今只剩下两个人，看起来很快就会只剩下一个人。

Rita，没有特色的ID，怀疑是女性使用者，擅长类似于分身的网络攻击，是元老院里最活跃的一名成员，近来却异常低调，没有什么新的活动。那是很可疑的一点，R能从黑客们的攻击中找到固定的频率并且加以分析，这个ID为“Rita”的人沉寂也有两三个月了，而网络世界一片太平。

执行追踪程序令R的电脑发烫，他觉得自己已经听见了散热器高速运转的声响，然而他还在不管不顾地推动这个进程。咖啡越来越冷，散热器却越来越热。但那没有关系，R一点也不在意这个，他全神贯注地看着进度条达到终点，等待屏幕亮起那一刻出现的坐标——看见答案时R很明显地怔住了，他怀疑自己的程序出现了错误，或者有人入侵了他的电脑，开玩笑般地留下了一个绝对错误的答案。

他回头去看另一边的屏幕，另一个解码程序上所显示的答案也是一样的。

Rita在伦敦，至少，两个月前这个人的的确确在伦敦。

要获得更为精确的坐标对R来说并不算太困难，何况Rita的分身攻击有一个很明显的缺陷，而利用军方的设备能够非常轻松地找到当时身处伦敦的Rita。如果幸运的话，R认为自己还能找到当时的录像，并且由此确认Rita的身份。届时整个“元老院”都被会揪出来，他们不再隐藏在黑暗之中，而回暴露在阳光之下，并且那位肆意妄为的入侵者也会为自己犯下的错误负责。

进度条缓慢地前进着，R却越来越兴奋，层层阴霾之下的Rita即将出现在他的眼前，传奇般的“黑客共和国”落幕以后，有谁又能够找到他们在现实之中的真实面目呢？那是比网络世界里的挥刀斩杀更加刺激的游戏，R隐隐有一种预感，这将会是一场一场惨烈的战争。

40%、41%、42%……速度不断加快。

尔后戛然而止。

这一回R是真正愣住了，他完全没有反应过来自己是否应当采取什么应急措施。那一刻他就像个电脑白痴一样思考着，他没弄明白是电脑的散热器崩溃了还是有人强行拦截，可他的大脑里有个声音告诉他，情况属于第二种，而且来者不善。但这种错愕只维持了两三秒，R没有继续犹豫下去，他以一种前所未有的速度展开反击。

网络世界的虚空之中传来了回击，无声却迅猛，没有一步是多余的。R用力敲击的这键盘，那大概是他这一生中敲击键盘速度最快的一次，以至于他都无法分辨出自己到底想要写些什么，他下意识地展开了新一轮的攻击，然而敌人一次又一次地化解了，有条不紊得像是丝毫不被这些因素所扰乱。电脑屏幕另一头的人目标明确，他只是想要关闭这个追踪程序，并且如今进程卓有成效。

R很少会在网络世界里感受到自己无能为力的时刻，现在他只能眼睁睁地看着进度条倒退至原点，并且在屏幕上消失。随后那上面浮现出一行文字，是攻击者的留言，字句傲慢又轻狂：“忠告：无用的进攻并不能消解你的忧虑，自行了断远比负隅顽抗明智。”

这才不是什么忠告，不过是口吻令人不悦的宣言。R放弃使用面前这一台电脑，转而去拿另一台看起来还没有被入侵的电脑。此时此刻他非常需要与自己同一战线的战友，他需要支援，然而整个军需部只剩下他一人了，夜深时分，谁也不会注意到伦敦地下正在发生什么样的变故，何况那只是两个黑客之间的对决。那听起来过时又老套，没有丝毫新意。

当R跑到那台电脑面前时，只见显示器上同样显示着一行文字，内容却有所不同：“友好建议：不再抵抗。我将会友善对待您。”

“你到底是谁……”R盯着字母逐个出现的句子，屏幕的荧光越来越刺眼，他却没有眨眼睛，“你是Rita，是吧……Rita……‘黑客共和国’的Rita……”他喃喃自语般地念着这个毫无意义的ID，双手按着键盘，神态却又不知所措。

“我不是Rita。”入侵者听到了R说的话，捕捉到了每一个音节，并且从容地作出了回复。

看到回复的那一刻R才真正明白这里发生了什么，他惊慌失措地转过身去看地下办公室里的那些安装着微型摄像头的角落，玻璃与金属的反光从未如此闪烁着，仿佛背后有一双志满意得的眼睛正在看着他。有人在看着他，有人在看着这办公室里的他，那个人再度入侵了MI6的防御系统，并且比以往更加无声无息，丝毫没有引起其他人的注意。

寂静的室内只有R愈发粗重的呼吸声，他不知道自己要说些什么，也不知确定自己是否要摆出一派坚毅的神色。最终，他说：“你是谁？”

R的问句之后室内是长久的沉默，R回头去看显示器，当她发现对方根本不想与自己在这种地方纠缠，他得到的所有回应不过是地下办公室的大门缓缓合上——那一扇特制的防弹门一旦关上，以他现在的处境是完全没有可能开启的。他担忧地看着天花板上的排气扇，设想着自己如果因为缺氧死在了MI6的地下办公室算不算是光荣殉职。可那才不是光荣殉职呢，他想，他是被人困在这里的。

“无意义的询问。”大门轰然合上，屏幕上的文字更新了。

“你不是Rita……”R不再镇静，他需要找到一个可以震慑对方的办法，但当下他只能束手就擒，“告诉我你是谁？是‘元老院’里的人吗？你一定是的。否则你不可能……不可能这么轻松地闯进MI6的防火墙里面来。告诉我……你是谁……我曾经也是你们的成员……”他语无伦次地说着话，脑子乱成一团，却又不断地思考着有什么办法可以把自己从缺氧而死的狼狈境况里解救出来。他四处张望，忽然想到了MI6安装在每一个办公室里的求救按钮。那是一种相当原始的技术，正是因为相当原始，至今才没有与整个智能网络化的防卫系统连接起来。

R觉得那是一件值得庆祝的事情，那时他身边并没有什么心怀鬼胎的凶恶歹徒，他知道MI6的安全按钮在哪里，而且没有人可以阻拦他。他的对手只存在于网络世界里，网络无法触及的地方，那个人根本没有任何办法。

他冲了过去，不再管屏幕上的回复是什么。按钮就在最前面的屏幕下方，伸手一摸就可以触碰到了。R双手颤抖地碰到那个红色的按钮，他意识到自己获救的可能性正在不断上升，虽然功亏一篑，却不至于满盘皆输。R连续按了两三下，确保能把自己的危机反映出去以后，才松了一口气。

他现在所需要做的就是与这个入侵者周旋，等他留下足够多的痕迹，然后进行追踪。MI6的特工们很快会全副武装地进入这里，打开那扇门，把他救出来。想到这些，R抹了一把头上的冷汗，站起来时动作有些不稳，他的双眼甚至无法聚焦。过了两三秒，他才看清入侵者对他刚刚说的话的回复：“Rita已死。”


	10. Chapter 10

R从来没有想过按下那个按钮会对伦敦造成多大的影响，他只知道不久以后会有人把他从这个氧气不断被抽空的房间里救出来，那扇防弹的大门终究会破碎，他还会活着。但事情远远没有那么容易，他有时候太小看MI6在军工方面的顶尖技术了，也太小看军需部对某些特殊材料的改造能力了。他得承认，当他看着端着冲锋枪的007把子弹打空，而那道门安然无恙的时候，绝望的情绪几乎令他忘记了该怎么样正确地呼吸。

然而007气定神闲地站在灯光下，子弹打光了就换弹匣，一个一个弹匣地换，似乎想要凭借子弹的威力让这道门支离破碎。他的手一点也不像常年酗酒那样发抖，反而稳得惊人，他脸上没有一点表情，所有的肌肉都是僵硬的。唯一变化的就是不绝于耳的响声。

与此同时，被紧急召来的军需部员工正在MI6的大楼中商讨对策，并且不断把新讨论出来的方法通过内线传输告诉邦德。那扇门存在着弱点，他们如此总结说，长时间、连续不断的攻击之下，它就会爆裂破碎，只要足够的子弹就可以了。谢天谢地，MI6从来不缺子弹，邦德也有充沛的精力。

其他援手正在路上，指挥官心急如焚地帮他们制定了最快的路线，而邦德是第一个拿着装备抵达现场的——在那之前，他还在酒吧里与另一位美丽的女士相谈甚欢，她有一双墨绿色的眼睛，深色头发在摇曳的灯光下闪耀着别样的光芒。噢，她多么迷人，与现在邦德所处的世界截然不同，任谁都不会相信MI6有一天会触动以为双零特工对准他们自己的防弹门狂轰滥炸。

“我真希望你们告诉我这道门测试时候承担的压力是多少。”邦德换弹匣的间隙里，他如此说，“它完全打不开，只是碎了，可完好无损。”他感觉自己腰背酸痛，强大的后坐力令他双手发麻，而他还得每隔几次就要往那道门上踹一脚，像个白痴一样。

可那样的程度远远不够。邦德明白仅凭一挺改装过的冲锋枪什么也做不了，那些玻璃可以承受数十吨的压力，这些子弹的打击简直就像是温柔的抚摸。

临时指挥部那边也很清楚这一点，他们甚至想要在旁边假设自动机关枪，可办公室前缺少足够的空间，这个提议很快就被放弃了。他们对此只有无能为力，指挥官说：“007，你必须抓紧时间，我们查到里面的排气扇正在运转——没有办法停下来，有人控制了它们。R很快就会呼吸不畅……这很糟糕。”那边说的话人眉头似乎皱起来了，而邦德熟练地把空弹匣丢在脚下，又拿出新的弹匣，清脆的声音敲击着他的耳膜。

爆裂的花纹在全透明的玻璃上绽开，并且向不同的方向蔓延，邦德乐于欣赏自己制造的作品，可那扇该死的门一点缝隙也没有打开，坦然屹立在他的面前，而不断有子弹冷却落地。他抬起头，给自己留了四五秒钟去休息。

那些白色的裂痕布满玻璃门全身，邦德已经看不清里面的R怎么样了。他无端端地想起了自己还是海军一员时候的往事，他从来没有担忧过缺氧的问题，他喜欢待在海底，感受海水流动，那种感觉从来没有变过。唯有一人的死亡终结了这种美好的触感，邦德开始思考缺乏氧气而死的尸体会是如何模样，出乎意料地苍白、狰狞，却又完整。

他端起那挺冲锋枪，莫名其妙地希望能给这玩意儿装上消音器。为了及时汇报自己的状况，他必须让自己说话的声音更大些，“你们能有办法显示里面的氧气含量吗？R还剩下多少时间？”他自己都快听不清自己说些什么了，咬着牙关顶住后坐力可不是谁都能做到的，何况邦德已经坚持够久的了。

“不足60%，而且速度在加快。”那边传来了猛烈敲击键盘的声音，邦德觉得那比冲锋枪的响声要悦耳得多，“办公室里所有的电子设备都被入侵者控制了，我们有一半的人都在解决他。上帝啊，他们到底有多少个人？”

“一个人吧。”邦德在心里倒数需要换弹夹的时间，他觉得自己就是在阿富汗战场上，不论来者一律射杀，射击的节奏感令他忘乎所以地沉醉着。

这就是一场速度的比拼，Q认定邦德无法在氧气被抽空之前把R救出来，而邦德与整个指挥部则竭尽一切可能地抵抗着、回击着。一场消耗战，对方已知一人，而他与整个MI6为敌。想到这里，邦德有些遗憾，他认为Q的令人费解，而且Q正在做一些完全没有必要的事情。

“救命！（HELP!）”R还没来得及把这些大写字母发出去，连接就中断了。对话框里空空如也，几秒以后，连对话框也被关闭了。他身边的所有电脑的屏幕都保持一致，倒退为零的进度条、空白的界面、陌生入侵者轻蔑的留言。

碾压式的胜利往往会把失败者所有地希望都清除掉，而稀薄的空气令他难以维持大脑的正常运转，R努力让自己保持清醒的状态，三天以来的工作已经透支了他的体力，他现在连睁开眼睛也非常困难。入侵者没有继续更新自己的留言，只是说明了一点：Rita已死。

门外狂轰滥炸的响声也不能让R睁开眼睛看看自己的屏幕，他盘腿坐在地上，在一个躲在桌子底下，好想那样能躲过微型监控仪的眼睛。屏幕依然亮着，内容一点也没变，入侵者似乎只留下了一个指令就离开了。R感到室内的空气正在变得浑浊，而他的身边全是二氧化碳，前所未有的危机感扼紧了他的咽喉。

那份档案还在桌面上，不需要把它打开也能把“元老院”内六个人的ID背出来，不是前五个人的手法，只剩下最后一个人，但那也不是奎因的手法。作为“黑客共和国”的缔造者，奎因的攻击风格是每一个成员都有所了解的。R想不出这六个人以外的第七个人是谁，他毫无投诉，并且为自己危在旦夕的性命而忧心忡忡。

“既然Rita已经死了，那么你是谁？”R忽然对着摄像头问到。

入侵者沉默了。屏幕上的文字消退下去，界面成了深蓝色，随之展开的是一副地图，上面分别有五个圆点，而且标注着不同的名字。R认得那些字母组合而成的ID的意思，那就是“元老院”的五个人，Rita就在伦敦，的的确确是在伦敦。他留意到这上面并没有奎因的下落，那个人消失很久了，以至于绝大多数参加过“黑客共和国”的人都不敢相信世界上真的有这样的人存在过，他就像个传说，活在虚无缥缈的网络世界里。

白色的ID文字逐个退格，R最先留意到的是布宜诺斯艾利斯的HAL，然后退格的是珀斯的Eva，紧接而来的是德累斯顿的Chappie、约翰内斯堡的Red Moon。*最后轮到了伦敦的Rita。一个接一个，连地图也消散不见了，屏幕上只剩下五行数字。R揉揉自己的眼睛，努力睁开来，想要理解其中的意思。当他理解以后，却只有不可置信。

那些更本就不是数字，而是生卒年。“黑客共和国”六位元老中的五个人，都已经长埋泥土，唯有第六个人没有出现过，隐藏在这个世界上。

“我是他们的造物。”入侵者如此回答——R听见了声音，那个入侵者的声音，“如你所见，他们都死了，这是我获得的关于他们最后的消息了。非常遗憾，我不是他们其中任何一个人，也没有能力重建‘黑客共和国’。感谢你还记得这个网站，我想，如果他们能知道这个消息，应该也会感到开心。”

“你也我们中的一员？”R不知不觉用上了过去时态。他看着电脑上的摄像头，好像那就是那个人的眼睛，而他们正在进行对视。他愈发不安起来，这一次不是为了自己，而是为了那五位“元老”。他又问，“他们是怎么死的？”

“MI6熟悉的暗杀伎俩。但不是MI6动的手，是你们的敌人。”Q在那边说，同时开始计算室内的压强，“你的同事还没有放弃打开那扇门。你知道如果他那样继续下去会有什么后果吗，R？”

R想了想，在自己晕乎乎的脑子里调动了有关的知识，寒意无声无息地攀附着他的脊背，令他打了个哆嗦。他结结巴巴地说，“玻璃会因为压强不均而爆炸……我也不能……我也会被影响。压强差足以让我变成一滩肉泥……天啊。”他猛然回头去看那已经雪白一片的玻璃，并没有反应过来自己应该做些什么，他大喊出声，但007根本听不见。双零特工的耳边只有不绝于耳的射击响声。

“好极了，你的同事正在迫不及待地送你去见上帝。”

“有什么办法可以停止吗……你知道的，你一定知道的。”R语无伦次地说着话，担忧地看着那扇门，“我们都曾经是‘黑客共和国’的成员，你没有理由这么处决我……我必须完成我的任务，而且你入侵了MI6的防御系统，这是不符合规定的。”

“我没做过多少符合规定的事情，一般来说，我负责打破规定，R。”Q给R展现了另外一张地图，是放大版的欧洲地图，关键却在直布罗陀海峡边缘，“既然我们曾经在统一战线，而且你的声音的颤抖表明，你并没有欺骗我的意思，我可以告诉你一些情况。”

“什么？”R看着标注着“直布罗陀”字样的海峡，用很低的声音说，“你想要告诉我些什么？”

“屠杀从直布罗陀开始，‘黑客共和国’毁于默莱德家族。他们是罪魁祸首。”Q语调平静得惊人，他再一次重申了自己被制造出来的意图，“虽然无法重建‘黑客共和国’，可我的责任是毁掉默莱德家族。以牙还牙，以眼还眼。”

“晚上好，007。”

“你又侵占通讯频道了，Q。”邦德很快察觉到了和自己对话的人，他对这个嗓音留有深刻的印象，趁着换弹匣的间隙，他问，“你为什么要把R困在里面？”他的语气相当不善，好像下一刻邦德就要把冲锋枪对准他的脑袋一样。

Q却还是老样子，他话音冷静、平稳，像永远都不会泛起波澜的水面，“我有一套危机应对措施，你的同事不过是触发了它。与他的交流非常愉快，你的同事们都很有趣。”

“是吗……”邦德歪歪头，子弹上膛，一轮新的扫射开始。他看着那扇玻璃完全变成白色，过程迅速得叫人吃惊，而更加叫人想不通的是玻璃屹立不倒，隔绝了所有试图涌入的空气。

地下办公室前光线不足，只有微弱的光芒落在邦德身上，他周围的空间狭小得以至于那些弹匣都无处安放。邦德离那道门不远，却已经看不清里面R的情况了，他能想到的最坏的情况便是R已经死了，但Q好像并没有承认这一点。

“请不用忧心，007，我不会对同伴做些什么的。你是我的合作者，我也没必要对你的同事做些过分的事情。”Q顿了顿，又解释，“‘黑客共和国’的绝大部分成员都是值得信赖的。只有少部分人需要区别对待，但R不在这个范围里。”

“感谢你这么说，Q，R还好吗？”邦德阴阳怪调地向Q道谢，他知道Q是R落到如此境况的凶手，然而他却无理由地认为Q不会用那些方法了无痕迹地杀死R。在邦德与Q少数接触的时间里，他对Q的感知从傲慢渐渐步入了柔和却又无情这一矛盾的方面，邦德自己也无法解释清楚，可他还是愿意那么相信。他总是这么感情用事，那可不是一个好习惯。

“他很好。排气扇已经停止工作了，我想，你也可以停止工作了。在这么打下去，整个办公室都会爆炸的……你的同事们都没有想到这一点。真是愚蠢的错误。他们是想让R被气流扔到墙上吧。”Q话语犀利地评价着指挥部给出的对策，随后又说，“那些人很快就来了，来和你一起把这道门打开。其实我也可以打开，只要你需要，007。”

“噢，我应该感谢你吗。”邦德用夸张的语气说道。

“我喜欢你的感谢，虽然让人反胃。”Q打开了那道门，一瞬间新鲜空气的涌入令办公室内发出了不大不小的碰撞声。邦德连忙走了进去，看见R仍旧盘腿坐在地上，合着眼睛，脸色在灯光下发白，额头上都是冷汗。

R抬头去看邦德，许久才说：“除了奎因，‘黑客共和国’的元老们都死了。他们都死了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 元老们的名字取自各大科幻电影里面的AI，有些经过修改（懒得想名字了……）
> 
> * 关于不断往外抽空气的室内会不会爆炸的事情，是我和基友讨论过的，我们物理都不太好……只是有这个感觉吧，毕竟玻璃在打击之下会越来越脆弱，大气压强足够杀死一个人，发生爆炸也是可能的。如果有什么科技硬伤，请无视（饶文科生一条命）。


	11. Chapter 11

邦德从家里的临时急救箱旁边找到了一瓶安眠药，他看了看生产日期和保质期，确认没有过期，然后倒了杯冷水按照药量吞了几片药片。那是种不太健康的生活方式，过去邦德从来没有发现自己如此依赖这些安神的药物，但自从他生命中那些可以称之为重要的人一个一个地离开他以后，他的夜晚变得如此煎熬，以至于等待日出都难以做到。

他很难得能够一个人静静地躺在自己家中算不上舒适的床上，望着黑漆漆的天花板，等待药效发挥时刻的到来。室内变成一片模糊的灰色，邦德合上眼睛，又疲惫地睁开，他敢到自己手臂的肌肉因为长时间地端着冲锋枪而酸痛无比，同时他的大脑里一遍一遍地重复着R被困在办公室内的景象。那里根本看不到Q的影子，他隐藏在机械的表象之下，操纵这些人互相厮杀，一心一意只有复仇。

睡前思考一个问题有助于睡眠，邦德开始回想Q的影像。酒店里的全息投影仪技术并不算很好，因此Q看起来是半透明的，感觉就像是漂浮在半空中的灵魂——不恰当的比喻，邦德知道，却又忍不住这么去想。他记得那双眼睛，也记得Q的声音，即使是掺杂着丝丝缕缕的电流声，即使音调被电子信号扭曲些许，那个声音也依旧过耳难忘。

有个问题重新被提出来，那关于Q的身份，以及“黑客共和国”的六位元老。邦德平躺在床上，还睁着眼睛，他却怀疑自己其实已经闭上眼睛了，那个问题不断地重复着，有一个人的声音在提出疑问。那是Q的声音，与他多次在电话里听到一样低沉，呼吸的间隙都被控制得接近于悄无声息。

邦德没办法控制自己四处飞散的思绪，沉重的眼皮不可抑制地遮住了瞳孔，他的意识却还很清醒。大脑里是那个年轻黑客的面孔，他想象Q露出了笑容，那种似乎是羞怯的、又十分骄傲的笑容。其实那看不清楚，邦德能看到的只有隐隐约约的影子，还是半透明的。

谁没有过去呢？每个人都有自己的疮疤与痛苦，他们把自己隐藏得很好，却不时需要酒精与药物来麻醉自己，来给自己带来安慰。邦德从来都没有兴趣去了解一个人的过去，然而Q是谜团，他一口否认了所有可能与他有所关联的疑问，以一种近乎顽固的态度来维持那过分自傲的神秘感。他连一个名字的没有，仅仅以Q作为代号，为了“黑客共和国”而穿梭于网络之间，犹如幽灵孤单地游荡在无人光顾的墓碑丛林中。

第二天中午邦德才恍然醒来，温暖的阳光穿透白色的窗帘落在他的床边，他看着天花板，享受着完成任务后难得的假期，身边没有其他人陪伴着他。那可能听起来比较孤独，连一位可以拥抱到天亮的床伴都没有，可真叫人感到莫名其妙的失落。邦德眨眨眼睛，看着手表上的指针，考虑到自己的肚子正在因为饥饿嚎叫着，终于起床，走到冰箱前寻找一些可以吃的东西。

他的冰箱里堆满了已经过期的面包和火腿，还有几听啤酒，但没有什么是可以放在微波炉里加热一下就能吃的。邦德有些沮丧地关上冰箱门，又走到盥洗室里刷牙洗脸，准备出去找个餐厅消磨这无聊的假期。或许他还会找到一间白天也很热闹的酒吧，与那些妆容精致的女士交谈，并且与对方拥有一夜愉快的记忆。他的每一个假期几乎都是这样的，没有什么例外，除了喝酒，就是不断地寻找消遣，直到MI6因为某些紧急事件召回他们的特工——就像昨天晚上R被Q困在了办公室里一样。

离开家以后，邦德朝着自己昨天偶然看到的一家披萨店走去，披萨是一种相当方便快捷的食物，不需要几分钟就可以饱餐一顿。他没忘记带上手机和蓝牙耳机，那是每一位特工都需要随身携带的物品，以防突发事件。特工们从来没有真正意义上的休假，而双零特工们就是最好的证明。

正午时的伦敦热闹非凡，街头车水马龙，出来吃午餐的白领占了一大部分，他们纷纷涌入快餐店，有些人还不忘给自己打包一杯咖啡。邦德在披萨店里看到了很多OL装的女士，她们都注意到了孤身一人的邦德。一位富有魅力的单身汉出现在披萨店是相当罕见的场景，但邦德并么有想到自己会如此吸引他人的目光，或者说他早就习惯了在他人的注视下生活，从而在此时此刻，身为一个“普通人”时，竟然对这样的场景有那么一些无所适从。

可他并没有忘记给那些女士们一个微笑，他笑着朝着她们点点头，随后在餐厅里找到了一个空座位坐了下来。那个位置恰好贴着落地玻璃窗，伦敦城里不算太灿烂的阳光落在他的桌面上，窗外的人们奔走不停，仿佛还能听见他们匆忙的脚步声。

那没有摘下来的蓝牙耳机又响了起来，在身边众人的交谈声中，邦德差点以为自己听错了。看了看四周以后，邦德口齿不清地继续了这忽然接通的对话。

“我建议你尽快解决午餐，007，你已经在这里逗留了二十五分钟了。”Q以颇为严肃的语气对邦德说道。在邦德快要笑出声来的时候，又补充说道：“听说你正在休假中，所以我现在调用你，也应该不会影响到你的正常工作吧？”

“噢，Q，你要知道，你第一次出现就把我的工作搞得一团糟。昨天晚上你害得我们差点要拆了……”邦德没有把那个名词说出来，身边的人实在太多了，他并不想让其他人无心听到他和Q的对话。他停顿了一下，把嘴里的披萨咽下去，然后继续说：“既然我现在和你是合作关系，我当然很乐意为你跑腿。说吧，Q，你有什么事情需要我来帮忙呢？”说到这时，邦德自己都没有意识到其实他已经笑了出来，其中可能还有些戏谑的成分。

“看看你的手机，007，我给你发了一个地址，去那里。”Q简洁地说。

“好吧，让我看看。”邦德从餐厅的桌面上抽出几张纸巾擦干净自己的手，然后从自己的口袋里拿出手机解开锁并。Q果然把地址发到了他的手机上，下面还有照片，那是一栋气势恢宏的大厦，看起来应当是金融从业者出入的办公楼之类的，玻璃幕墙从照片上看起来就是漂亮的深绿色。邦德移动视线时看到了那座大厦的名字：瑞德姆德大厦。

如果是那些每天都会花上十几分钟去浏览《金融时报》的银行家们，应当对瑞德姆德大厦留有深刻的印象，许多风投公司与私人银行都在瑞德姆德大厦设有总部或者分布，那是信息高速流通的重要渠道，同时也是伦敦经济命脉之一。邦德对这些了解不多，却在过去的几次任务里有所耳闻，他的任务总会涉及到伦敦城里的精英们，而有些人的办公室就在瑞德姆德大厦。

他看着图片思索了一会儿，很快就在自己的大脑里找到了一个人的名字。要不是近几天才见过一面，邦德想自己一定会把那个人从自己的记忆中抹去的。他往餐厅外面走，迎着伦敦城的阳光，问：“你先要我去调查克里斯蒂娜·默莱德的未婚夫？”

“差不多吧。”Q淡淡地说，“我想你也很明白为什么默莱德家族会选择他。阿德里安·D·博朗伍德在金融界虽然前途无量，然而势单力薄，也没有什么过分出色的履历，我不认为默莱德家族会选择这样的人来与他们的‘公主’共度余生。即使克里斯蒂娜·默莱德坚持，我相信怀尔森·默莱德也不会让这样的事情发生……”

“你是想说，如果没有刻意安排，阿德里安·D·博朗伍德根本不可能与默莱德女士见上一面？”邦德顺着楼梯走进了地铁站，又问：“如果你不介意，可以告诉我该怎么去瑞德姆德大厦吗？我不常在伦敦，也不是很清楚该怎么去。”

“乐意为你服务，邦德先生。”Q的话音听起来有些寡淡，又像是漫不经心地回应，“我会把录像发到你的手机上的，那样效率更高。”

“噢，我收到信息了。”邦德打开短信的界面，长长的交通指南就出现在了他的屏幕上，那可能需要一个小时，或许更多也不一定。他盯着自己的手机看了好一会儿，又抬起头来寻找自己需要搭乘的那一班地铁，边走边对Q说：“你查到了什么吗？现在才让我去找博朗伍德先生。”

“严格来说，并不是有什么缺陷的线索，然而我多次数据分析却表明默莱德家族更改了洗钱渠道，目前无法查明到底是谁，但我认为很大可能就在默莱德女士的未婚夫上。”

“你完全可以入侵他的电脑，获得里面的资料，没必要大动干戈地调动我。”邦德半开玩笑地说着，刚好看到列车开门了，于是走进去，可他并没有找到一个座位，于是只能站着继续和Q对话，“今天我在休假，昨天的事情已经算是加班了。”

Q对邦德的调笑不以为意，几乎是不为所动，一点抱歉也听不出来。他很快就接着说：“我并不想让你潜入金融城的某一座大厦里去窃取某个小银行家的电脑硬盘……那样的技术太低端了也太粗劣了。调动你毕竟是一件很重大的事情，我也是经过了考虑的。”

“那好吧……”邦德笑了笑，看着地铁窗户外飞驰而过的广告，重新问道，“有什么是非要动用我不可的吗？难道我对你那么重要。”

“……你是我唯一的合作者。”


	12. Chapter 12

“告诉我，Q，你为什么忽然盯上了阿德里安•D•博朗伍德。”

邦德进入瑞德姆德大厦的电梯，透明的玻璃让外面的世界清晰可见，他漫不经心地看着越来越小的行道树迎风摇曳，用一种故意而为之的平静语调问道。电梯的显示屏正在一点一点地靠近惠灵顿-斯顿里克会计事务所所在的楼层，邦德对这伦敦城里大名鼎鼎的会计事务所当然有一定的印象，他一时间没有找出博朗伍德和他们的关系，而他更加好奇的是为什么Q让他到这里去。

Q没有正面回答邦德的问题。那头稍稍安静了一会儿，似乎在组织语言，然后邦德听见Q以一种前所未有的语速说着话：“确定一个人的身份，按照普通人的做法是依据外貌、声音和身材，但随着技术进步，所有的不可能改变都成为了可能。可瞳孔辨识技术是一个例外，通过这一项技术，我们可以轻而易举地进行身份核准。相信你也听说过这些吧？”

“没错，MI6也很喜欢这一项技术。它让我们免受冒充者潜入的风险。”邦德耸耸肩，露出冷冰冰的笑容，他认为今天自己的穿凿可不适合出现在金融城里风头正盛的顶级会计事务所里，那让他看起来格格不入，更别提完美地融入这个环境。而另一方面，邦德没弄清楚Q的回答是什么意思。楼层数字正在缓慢上升，惠灵顿-斯顿里克事务所在59楼，他们还有一些时间来进行谈话。

“能在瞳孔辨识上作弊的人少之又少，但有些粗暴残忍的破解方法，比如挖去人的双眼，留下一具身体，诸如此类都让确认身份的行动陷入僵局。一年前，在约翰内斯堡，我们追查到一位销声匿迹的朋友的藏匿位置——事实叫人失望，大伙焚烧了他的尸体，警方的验尸报告里说他的眼睛被挖走了，只能猜测他就是那房子的主人。我不能百分之百肯定死者是不是我的那位朋友，可似乎所有线索都指向他，因此我们也就相信并接受了死讯。”

“真相并非如此，对吧？”邦德挑眉问道。

他挺直腰，像是即将踏入战场的士兵一样严阵以待，某个声音在他的脑海中回荡着，提醒他要小心接下来发生的一切。可他说不出那是什么样奇怪的感觉，就像是陷入迷局，慌不择路时产生的兴奋感，又像是找到正确道路以后的信心满满。可他的直觉从来不会欺骗他，他隐隐有一种预感，Q透露出来的不过是冰山一角，水面下的真实情况是Q永远都不可能说出来的。他只会在危急关头轻描淡写地抛出一些过往事实，故作不经意地说才想起来。

“RedMoon死亡的一年里……或者说消失的一年里，我们都认为在约翰内斯堡被刺杀的那个人就是他。作为‘黑客共和国’的最后两位‘元老’之一，我竭尽全力地保护他不受伤害，并且与他分享情报，帮助他逃过一次又一次的追杀。”Q说话的速度越来越快，在电梯上升的过程中显得如此焦急，使邦德以为他正想要把一件事尽力简化叙述出来。他又说：“就像你的假死一样，RedMoon用一种比你更加高明的手段制造了自己的不幸遭遇，从南非逃之夭夭。”

“那位‘元老’逃到了哪里？”

“伦敦。正是你脚下的这片土地，”Q的语速恢复正常，平静的声音却像是在咬牙切齿，“正是‘黑客共和国’最初诞生的土壤。”

这叫邦德忽然愣住了，但也仅仅是一瞬间就回复正常时的状态，并且明白了Q的意思。他看着那越来越接近惠灵顿-斯顿里克会计事务所楼层的数字，问，“你还在追踪RedMoon，我没有猜错吧？而现在你终于找到了线索。但你没办法出现在这里，所以威胁我成为你的执行者。”

“说的很对，007，你比我想象的要领悟得快很多。”Q终于不再吝惜自己的赞美，发出似有若无的笑声，话语却没有温度，“一个惊人的发现，简直不可置信，阿德里安•D•博朗伍德先生既是第四位死亡的‘元老’RedMoon，历时一年，在巧合之下，我找到了他。”

“在克里斯蒂娜•默莱德女士的酒会上。”邦德体贴地补充。他察觉到了Q的情绪有所变化，不像之前那样机械般地按部就班，而带上了强烈的憎恨的意味。

电梯门已经打开了，惠灵顿-斯顿里克会计事务所的LOGO映入眼帘，坐在前台的女士习惯性地抬起头来去看来客，有些不习惯邦德的穿着，脸上表情有着微妙的变化。邦德把这一切看在眼里，却更加关注Q要说的话。

“两天前，默莱德女士的未婚夫失踪了，他消失在所有人的眼前，没有联系过其他任何人，也没有出现在他可能去的地方，一开始大家还以为他只是身体抱恙。可有人发现了不正常的地方，他们报警，警察闯入了他的家中，找不到博朗伍德先生。那时候人们才惊恐地意识到博朗伍德先生恐怕遭遇不测了。”

“那会引起金融城的动荡，尤其是银行业的动荡。”邦德不用多说就能够预测到后果了，他抬起头来对那位看着他的女士微笑点头，放慢步速地说着话，那叫他看起来像是在自言自语。

“没有错，正是如此，各方都不敢轻举妄动，连MI6内部都没有过多地传播这个消息。默莱德家族坐不住了，他们掌握着什么至关重要的东西，而且博朗伍德先生显然也略知一二，他很可能会成为叛徒。这些可能性会叫人神经紧张——而默莱德先生尤其不相信一位曾经出卖过他人的男士。他并不认为博朗伍德先生有什么过人的毅力。”

“你说博朗伍德在这里？”邦德走到前台，停下来，若有所思地看着墙壁上惠灵顿-斯顿里克的文字LOGO，全然无视那位不明所以的前台女士。他呆了一会儿，觉得这样的场面不太好，然后才故作尴尬地笑了起来，对那位女士说：“下午好，亲爱的女士……”

“你要找雷伊蒙斯先生。”Q提醒。

邦德接下去，“我与雷伊蒙斯先生有一个预约，就在现在，请问您可以帮我找他一下吗。就说有人在这里等他。”

“催促她，007。”Q不厌其烦地说，“假装你有重要的事务需要交给雷伊蒙斯处理，装得慌张些。别担心，我会为你打开所有大门的。惠灵顿-斯顿里克的大门脆弱无力，他们从来都不好好完善自己的内部系统。”Q语意毒辣地说着，又想起了那位“元老”RedMoon，“阿德里安•D•博朗伍德先生就在雷伊蒙斯先生的办公室里。说不定这一次就真的成了死人了。”

整洁大堂里的女员工用怀疑的目光上下打量着邦德，她那种态度已经在脸上表现得非常清楚了，然而邦德却对她的表情熟视无睹，只是等着她打通公司的内线电话询问雷伊蒙斯先生的意愿。在邦德的注视下，她颇不情愿地拿起话筒拨通了雷伊蒙斯先生秘书的号码，两三秒以后就听见了秘书的声音。邦德当然能听见这位女士在低声说着什么，他并不怎么介意那些话语，反而想着另一个问题。

“嗯，我知道了。我会转达雷伊蒙斯先生的意思的，谢谢您。”连声说了好几次谢谢后，前台的女士半信半疑地说，“请进去吧，尊敬的先生。雷伊蒙斯先生很欢迎您。”她没有办法从邦德的着装和神态上猜到他的身份，称呼也是最普通的“先生”。

邦德满意地点点头，从容不迫地朝着女员工指着的方向走。

“告诉我，Q，我要干些什么？难道真的和雷伊蒙斯谈论失踪的阿德里安•D•博朗伍德？”邦德警惕地看着两个办公室里走来走去的员工，那些在金融行业里呼风唤雨的人都聚集在这里，他们手上的文件可能价值连城，影响到无数公司的生死存亡，而这些人也聪明绝顶，把每一个数字都改变得尽可能的真实可信。

听到邦德的话，Q在耳机里对他说：“007，如你所知，我对MI6在内的所有情报机构都保持警戒，一般情况下我不会贸然动用他们的资源，也不会让他们牵扯到我们的私人恩怨里。但考虑到未来无法收拾的场面，我的建议是联系MI6，把博朗伍德送到你的同事们的手上。他一定会供出默莱德家族的。阿德里安就是那样的人，背叛的血液在他的血管里流淌着。”

憎恨的情感越来越强烈。不安的预感令邦德愈加草木皆兵。他走到了那扇华丽厚重的木制大门前，一位彪形大汉站在那里，目光炯炯地望着走向前来的邦德，眼珠转动着听着耳机里的命令。很快，保镖推开门，彬彬有礼地请邦德进去，同时毕恭毕敬地说：“欢迎您的到来，先生。雷伊蒙斯先生非常期待与你会面的这一天。”

雷伊蒙斯的办公室里一阵凉气冲出来，漫到邦德的脚边。他眯起眼睛，不太明白为什么雷伊蒙斯要在如此凉快的天气里把室温降低。但来不及多想，邦德就在Q的催促下走进去了。他并没有看到雷伊蒙斯坐在自己的办公椅上，这里除了他以外，好像就空荡荡的，没有其他人了。


	13. Chapter 13

雷伊蒙斯的办公室和普通的办公室并没有多大区别，宽敞、明亮、奢华却又了无生气，室内安静得只能听见邦德的呼吸声。这里只需两三秒钟就可以确认有没有其他的人，可邦德不敢肯定他左手边的走廊通向什么地方，也不清楚是否有人就在那后面。

这办公室的主人的座椅背后就是一扇气势逼人的落地窗户，整个伦敦城尽归眼底，穿透乌云的阳光落在办公室里柔软舒适的地毯上，照亮了这里的每个角落。邦德偏过头去看那条走廊，摸摸自己的腰部，才想起来自己缺少一样称手的武器，而他在这里可以说得上是毫无防备。耳机那边滴滴答答的只能让人听见电流窜过的细微响声，倏然间出现的声音让邦德回过神来：“007，我看不到另一边的情况——那里没有任何电子设备。雷伊蒙斯的戒心很强。”

未知的情形让邦德一阵紧张，他看着自己在地面上的影子，压低嗓音说：“那里没有监控设施什么的吗？以你的能力应该是能找到办法的吧。”

“非常遗憾，我的确无法看见内部情况。”Q一点也不介意邦德话语里对他的讥讽，他甚至没有留神去分析邦德的语气，只是又补充说：“据我所知，这里的防御系统出自RedMoon之手，他早就想好了如何应对这一天的到来，也很清楚我的漏洞在哪里。他早就知道会有这一天。只是没有想到雷伊蒙斯会这么对自己。”

“你的意思是你不能攻破这个防御系统？”

“不，我只是想说，那里根本就不存在电子设施，我被限制了。”Q一板一眼地纠正邦德的说法，他的话里听不出苦恼，镇静非常，好像只是在和邦德讨论什么平淡无奇的话题。随后他又说：“雷伊蒙斯的办公桌里有一把点三八手枪，应该是有子弹的，或许你可以找出来。别闹出什么动静，007。”

邦德快速走到那张办公桌后，按照Q的提示拉开了其中一个未上锁的柜子，惊讶地发现除了Q所说的那把点三八手枪，还有其他的武器。他拿起手枪，又看了一眼紧闭的大门，担心门口守着的保镖是否会在下一秒冲出来把他制服。

“找到了。”他一边检查弹匣，一边说道。

“从那条走廊进去，别让他们发现你，找到阿德里安•D•博朗伍德，尽量缩小时间。”Q说。

“雷伊蒙斯呢？”

“就在里面，但我不清楚他在做什么。雷伊蒙斯已经不年轻了，我不认为他能够给你多大的打击，当然，我这么说的前提是你要有充分的准备，007。”Q的话听起来总有那么一点威胁的意味。邦德轻轻地笑了起来，摇摇头，把子弹上膛。

在愈发明晰的光线下看这里的物品摆放，每一处细节都暴露无遗。他踩在那厚厚的地毯上，没有发出一点声音，在寂静之中仔细地辨别着越来越靠近自己的噪音。Q已经不再说话了，仿佛全神贯注于邦德此时此刻的行动。

那些响声时断时续，不轻不重地拍打着邦德的耳膜，他抬起头来，听到响声从同一个方向传来。身为一位实战经验丰富的MI6特工，邦德很快就弄清楚声音从何处发出，判断出他们的距离，甚至在下一秒钟就确定了是谁发出了这样的响声。那是微弱的呼救声，夹杂而来的是钝器落在皮肤上的沉闷声响。邦德明白那样的疼痛远非常人可以忍受，他的皮肤一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩，仿佛他也感同身受。

走廊尽头的房间里开着灯，却没有看到一点阳光，所有的物件都投下了长长的阴影，连本身的颜色都变得昏沉凝重。顺着光线的来源望去，邦德首先看到的是一具模糊的躯体。还留有呼吸的人艰难地躺在地上，他的手臂僵硬地活动着，如果不是这个动作，邦德几乎是一瞬间就判定这个人已经死亡了。另一个人的影子覆盖在受伤者的身上，他背对着邦德，因此面孔显得非常不清楚，依稀只能看到他侧脸的轮廓。

很快邦德就注意到了站着的那个人手上还拿着其他的东西，一开始他还以为是手枪，可他发现自己错了，那并不是手枪，而是一把锋利闪烁的柳叶刀。很显然，持刀者用这小小的武器在那个人身上留下了不少伤疤，因而地上全是快要凝结了的血。

这一场景对邦德来说并不算是很吓人，他静静看着那无力躺在地上、被揍得鼻青脸肿的青年，终于确认他就是阿德里安•D•博朗伍德。那与他记忆之中有很大的偏差，意气风发博朗伍德先生如今狼狈的沦为阶下囚，看起来还经受了一番非人的虐待，在此刻奄奄一息。

背对邦德的男人并没有回过头来，而是紧握那把柳叶刀，再度蹲下来，在博朗伍德的身上比划。他的手法熟练级了，令邦德无端地想起解剖室里法医专注而冷静的神态，他记得那是解剖时的十字起手式，假若那把刀真的如此切下去，博朗伍德大概看不到十分钟以后的太阳了。持刀者屏息凝神，全然不顾阿德里安•D•博朗伍德惊慌失措地神色，抬起手来，又缓缓放下，令刀刃以一定的速度落在他的皮肤上。

“现在怎么样了？”

“”耳机发出了响声，送来了Q故作镇静语调之下提出的问题。邦德定义为Q失去了耐心，他似乎不喜欢局面失控，何况他在这里什么都看不见，对现场发生的一切一无所知。

但邦德并没有立刻去回答Q，昏黄的室内叫人没有办法得知时间，而所有的声响都是博朗伍德发出的，他的身体扭曲着、颤抖着，竭力呼喊着让他人听见自己的声音，想要让他人把自己救出去，可他听不清楚，也看不清楚，甚至不知道雷伊蒙斯下一步准备做些什么。柳叶刀毫无偏差地落在他的皮肤上，从胸膛处深切往下呈直线移动，博朗伍德因为剧痛而蜷缩尖叫，可只能发出一些嘶哑的、不连续的音节。

用柳叶刀划开人体需要不少的力气，何况还是一个活人。如Q所说，雷伊蒙斯已经不再年轻了，自然力度也不可以与身强力壮的外科医生相比拟，青筋在他的额头上渐渐浮起，汗水不断落下，而那把柳叶刀还没有切开皮肤。

“007？”Q又问了一次，尾音向上挑，抛出一个疑问句。

子弹早已上膛，邦德稳稳地抬起右手，另一边调整了一下自己耳机的位置，恢复双手握枪的姿势。枪口瞄准了雷伊蒙斯的后脑勺，一枪击毙他其实毫无难度，似乎又想起了什么，邦德忽然说：“雷伊蒙斯必须死吗？”

“我更希望他活着，综合考虑到日后的需要。”

“那好吧，我明白了。”邦德眨眨眼睛，手臂微微移动，枪口开始偏移。

消音器把爆裂开来的枪声压制到最低，肩部中弹的雷伊蒙斯吃惊地回过头来，看着站在阴影之中的人，但这一瞬间并不长，邦德迅速向前，又对着抬起枪口又对着雷伊蒙斯的小腿打了两枪。那对一位中年人来说稍稍狠了些，子弹令雷伊蒙斯的脸扭曲在一起，从肩膀和小腿上流下来的血落在地面上，与博朗伍德的血混合在一起，颜色却又有所不同。

“我开了三枪，Q，”邦德一脚踩着雷伊蒙斯的伤口，又把他从地上拽起来，用枪托猛击他的后脑勺，“没有致命伤。现在晕倒了……我猜，大概还要几个小时才能醒来，愿他不要失血过多。”他说这些话时语气云淡风轻，把晕倒的雷伊蒙斯拖到一边，而那把柳叶刀还留在博朗伍德的胸膛上，血液缓慢地从被切开的皮肤中流淌出来。

“那阿德里安呢？”

“还活着，接近死亡状态。”邦德看看这个房间四周，在另一边看到了一些类似于手术的用具，“我需要给他止血，否则他也会失血过多的。瞧这样子，雷伊蒙斯应该是好好招待了他一番。”他走过去拿起那些样式不同的手术刀，另一个打开的抽屉里还有纱布与棉花。邦德为自己的幸运笑了笑，拉开最底下的抽屉，毫不意外地看到了一堆瓶瓶罐罐。

“给他止血，我需要问一些问题。只有他才能回答。”Q的话语变得愈来愈沉重严肃，邦德听着Q的话，瞥了一眼还在地上挣扎的博朗伍德，拿起纱布和棉花走到他面前，像个医生一样开始处理这一切。他是个外勤特工，身边总有人会受伤，但却不一定有人能够及时救治他的伤口，因此对于临时止血这样的事情，邦德早就是驾轻就熟了。

“博朗伍德是半昏迷状态，而且我看他的声带受到损伤，不一定能说话。”邦德说出了自己的看法，“你想看到他吗，Q？”

“我会亲自去见他。”


	14. Chapter 14

从旁人举动中的细枝末节揣测他们各自的过去是愚蠢的，邦德过去所接受的训练当然包括这些窥探隐私的内容，他乐此不疲地观察着那些不经意的小动作，然后加以推断得出结论。这套方法在一个昏迷的人身上时没有任何作用的，何况此时此刻，阿德里安·D·博朗伍德早就失去了被探究的价值了。这位可怜的先生勉强地坐在凳子上，雷伊蒙斯豪华舒适的座椅并没有让他眉头舒展，他的眼珠子在眼皮下缓慢地转动着，鼻息依然算不上平稳。

Q安坐于另一张椅子上，刻意选择了一定的距离，连角度都是精心矫正了的。邦德并没有因为一个投影出来的人像出现在自己身边就感到坐立不安，反而显得异常耐心，等候着博朗伍德先生的醒来。五秒之前，他刚刚把一杯冷水泼到了博朗伍德先生的脸上，对方打了一个冷战，水滴顺着面颊流下，使他难以睁开眼睛。但邦德很明白，过不了多久，这位先生就会清醒过来了。

在这短暂的十几秒里，邦德才以一种难得的、认真的态度去大量博朗伍德先生。看得出来他是一个在日常生活中颇受欢迎的年轻人，他有着一张叫人喜欢的脸，哪怕整张脸已经被毁得远不如当初，但那反而更叫人感到惋惜。他想，好极了，一位共和国的“元老”就在他的面前，而另一位不承认自己是“元老”的人物似乎要对他兴师问罪。这一场景想一想就叫人尴尬又难受，虽然感到无比好奇，邦德却不太乐意自己坐在旁边，假装不在意地看着。

“他好像醒了。”Q说出这句话的时候，面色毫无异样，纹丝不动地坐着。

“我恐怕是的。”邦德耸耸肩，“你居然亲自出现了，不符合你的作风啊。我倒是想让你和我说说，Q，你们之间有什么过节？”

“准确地说，我与RedMoon，或者说阿德里安·D·博朗伍德先生没有任何私人恩怨。我只是代替复仇者。”Q移开了目光，至少他的形象上是那样的，留意到阿德里安睁开了眼睛，他的语速稍稍变快了些，“007，你应该去查查谁和博朗伍德先生有深仇大恨。我保证，那会让你大吃一惊，那份名单如果列出来，能让刚刚填满墨水的打印机报废。”他发出呵呵的冷笑声，那是邦德意识中Q最接近于感情丰富的部分了。

痛苦中苏醒的阿德里安还没有准备好去迎接醒来后的世界，他没看到雷伊蒙斯，先是松了口气。随后他便撞上了邦德的目光，邦德的笑容可谓亲切迷人，但把阿德里安吓了一跳。他立刻转过头去，却瞥见了全息投影出来的Q。Q的形象略微透明，灰尘穿过光束的痕迹还能展现在他的眼前，但他的脸上还是立刻摆出了清晰可辨的微笑，好像那样能让惊吓中的阿德里安从阴影中挣脱出来。

那一点效果都没有，反而加深了阿德里安的恐慌。他看看邦德，又看看Q，说不清楚是谁给他带来的恐惧成分更大一些。邦德正思考着要不要对这位金融界的宠儿介绍介绍自己，却听见Q说话了：“好久不见，RedMoon。我们两个都没有想过会在这种状态下见面，万幸的是——你还活着。多么叫人高兴的事情，值得你开酒庆祝了。”

这通夹枪带棒的生硬话语，可比Q之前对邦德说的话刻薄多了。邦德抱着置身之外的态度，决定从这一刻开始只留意时间，不再打扰Q说话。

阿德里安·D·博朗伍德被吓得一下子不能说话，他本来还要勇敢些的。Q盯着他看了一阵子，那个形象是盯着看的样子，然后又继续说：“僭越‘共和国’的最高处决权，一口气处死了其他所有人，可谓是前无古人后无来者的勇气。在你创造我之初，我还被你伟大的天才所震撼，不难怪你为什么可以让其他人步入死亡……博朗伍德先生，你是一位非常非常聪明的人物，我也很感谢你为我设定的行事原则。”

说到这里，Q叹了口气。因为阿德里安终于惊叫出声，“Quinn！”

这个名字令邦德一下子回过神来，他故作不经意地把目光投向Q，Q早就料到了会有这一尴尬的场面。他对此置若罔闻，仍然扮演着行刑官的冷酷角色。他依然否认了这个名字，“我不知道我得重复多少次，我不是Quinn，你应该比我更清楚，Quinn的下场是什么。他经历过的，都是你带给他的。”

“你就是他！你和他一模一样！”说话不利索的阿德里安费了好大的劲才说完，声音颤抖着，他身上的血把雷伊蒙斯豪华的真皮座椅搞得污浊肮脏，努力坐起来的动作更让他被疼痛折磨，可他还是不顾一切地把这句话说出来。

Q少有地露出了不耐烦的表情，像是控制不住自己了，可细微的表情变化仅仅存在于一瞬间。很快他就笑了起来，像个秉承世界美好的天真青年一般地说道：“一开始，Rita把我称为Quinn的复制品，但也不能全说是，因为我的构造有一半都是你的功劳。我们……不，Rita将Quinn的特征放到了我的身上，在一年多来的学习下，我正式接管了‘黑客共和国’的残骸。Quinn都没有能力恢复的世界，我当然也不准备恢复，但我认为有些事情是我必须去完成的。就当是Quinn的遗愿好了。”

Q说的话叫人云里雾里的，邦德终于清楚为什么Q敢于让他在一旁参与这一场审判了。因为邦德对整个“黑客共和国”都知之甚少，R提供的资料也不过是冰山一角罢了。到现在，他们两个人的对质都还在光明正大地继续着。

“……遗愿？你在说些什么啊，Quinn。你不还活着吗？我记得你还活着的啊……你还有生命体征，Quinn，你还活着的啊！”阿德里安呼吸急促地重复着Q的话，他瞳孔放大，整个身体下意识就往后倒，好像Q说完那句话以后就会立刻杀了他。Q有些好笑地看着阿德里安的反应，观赏他人的丑态总能给人带来欢乐，何况在他眼前的人就是他费尽力气追踪的目标。

“我是Q，不是Quinn。我们只是长得一样罢了。”Q又一次纠正了这个错误，“在我的学习过程中，有幸获得了他清醒状态下的教导。模仿他的思维方式并不困难——我当然可以假装我是Quinn。但我不会像他一样对你心慈手软，仅仅只是因为你们过去拥有的美好爱情？爱情一文不值，尤其是在您的眼里，我说的对吗，博朗伍德先生？”

爱情。多么惊人的词句。

邦德双手抓着椅子上的扶手，他的动作轻微而不引人注意，眼皮也没眨一下。瞧瞧他都听到了什么，一段夹杂着爱恨的对质，他窥见了两位“元老”过去的情与爱，那想必相当甜蜜。邦德莫名其妙地回想着Q刚说出来的话，Quinn与Q有着相同的面孔，他是被人工创造出来的，诡异的语句终于让邦德恍然大悟。

一个陌生的名词浮现在邦德的脑海之中，那个词频繁出现在Q支部的员工的口中，如今却叫他想起来了。邦德可以肯定地说，Q就是人工智能，并且诞生于某个阴谋之中。而Q拥有真相，或者说，他可以最大程度上地还原真相。

阿德里安被Q尖锐的问句呛得说不出话来，甚至不敢直视Q。那种愧疚的表现维持不过一两秒，又被另一种表情替代了。身体蜷缩在座椅上的阿德里安不顾剧痛，从阴影中抬起头来，望着Q，忽然变得勇敢又狂妄起来，“那你来找我做什么？完成Quinn伟大的复仇？”

“以牙还牙，以眼还眼。我们一向信奉的原则。”

“Quinn都输给了默莱德家族，你有什么资本？你不过是一个人工智能，Q。”像是终于认清了残酷的真相，阿德里安不再把Q当作Quinn，眼中仅有的那么一点温情也一扫而空。那双眼睛像狼的眼睛一样，闪烁着凶狠的光芒，完全想不到这个人在一小时以前还在被严刑拷打，生命陷入极大的危险。而他此刻底气十足，一手烂牌也无所畏惧。

“所以说我讨厌公平游戏。赢家总是作弊。”Q语气淡漠，“默莱德家族什么也不能给你，你的贪婪只会越来越大，但是你却迷恋上了贪婪被满足的快乐。过度的贪婪只会导致你的鼠目寸光，被雷伊蒙斯抓住不就是最好的证明吗？”

“雷伊蒙斯作弊了，如你所说。”

“主动跳进陷阱的猎物都会为自己寻找犯错的借口。”

“无所谓。”阿德里安动动唇角，轻蔑又高傲地笑了，“我倒是想看看你能做些什么？一个人工智能的威力再大，也不可能打败一个系统化的人类群体……你是我创造的，我知道你的每一个弱点。没有哪个人工智能可以真正像个人一样去实施复仇。你瞧，你甚至不能挥拳打我，Quinn也不能，他连睁开眼睛的可能都没有了。”

“我的确不是雷伊蒙斯，真是遗憾我不能去模仿他对你做的事情。”Q故意叹了口气，却又扬起得意的笑，“我应该让您与我身边这位先生认识一下的。MI6的詹姆斯·邦德先生。我想你应该对他有印象的，在克里斯蒂娜·默莱德女士的生日宴会上，他把默莱德女士带走了。”

没有谁会忘记那一场生日宴会，轻歌曼舞的同时又硝烟弥漫，诸多角力就此拉开帷幕，邦德在其中也不过是扮演了一个小小的行动者的角色罢了。藏身幕后的人安然无恙地注视着这一幕的发展，Q有资格充当其中的一份子，而他也已经与邦德达成了合作的协议。

阿德里安惊愕地望着邦德，清醒后的他终于想起了那天自己模模糊糊看见的人影，记忆中的男人与眼前这个男人面容重合在一起。一个搅局的男人，阿德里安这么想，他完全没有办法去预测接下来会发生什么。

但Q非常善意地告诉了他。他的投影站了起来，面带微笑地对邦德说，“我需要借用的时间已经到了，比估计的要少那么一些。希望你能好好安抚阿德里安先生，007.他可是我非常重要的客人——想必也是MI6近期最重要的客人了，你的同事们很快就到了。这栋大厦里所有的安全设施都是‘安全’的，你只需要把他带到电梯门口就好了。”

邦德点点头，他对接下来的安排心知肚明。不会有什么叫人愉快的东西等着阿德里安的，这可是一位大人物，说不定会给金融城与藏在暗处的默莱德家族带来风暴与海啸。不过那都是MI6应该考虑的情况了，邦德从善如流地笑了笑，像是在说他知道了。

投影出来的人影瞬间就熄灭了，连灰尘的轨迹也湮灭在呼吸声中。Q彻彻底底地消失在他们眼前，如果不是那个投影仪还亮着，说不定这个房间里已经没有任何他存在过的痕迹了。邦德走向阿德里安，发现他愣愣地望着Q刚刚站着的地方，那里现在除了透明的空气，没有其他任何东西。

毫无疑问，阿德里安又把Q当成了Quinn。


	15. Chapter 15

默莱德家族的“公主”被囚禁一周后，她的未婚夫也被送进了MI6的审讯室内。那些潜伏在黑暗之中的眼线忙不迭地见最新的消息通过各种各样的渠道传送出去，阿德里安·D·博朗伍德被现任007带回到MI6的消息很快就像一阵风一样传遍了伦敦的地下网络，玩家们计算筹码，紧张地注视着MI6的一举一动。最先按耐不住的是MI5，邦德听到的版本是MI5负责人取消了下午的例行部门会议，反而亲自来见M。据说还带来了联合情报委员会主席的警告，其中种种，对普通雇员来说太过高深莫测，邦德意识到自己已经不知不觉被卷进了风暴当中，但风眼平静如初，伦敦城里并没有谁的生活因此受到了干扰。  
  
MI6大楼24小时都运转着，邦德一天的计划完全被打乱了，他本来想回家读本书，或者看看电影，然后睡觉迎接新的一天。R也听说了这件稀奇古怪的事情，作为少数的知内情者，他说有些事情想亲自告诉他。这到是不难理解的一点，有些事情是不能放到电子设备上进行交流的，无论是什么样的电子设备，都可能存在一定的风险，在见识过Q的破解能力后，邦德对这一点更加深信不疑。  
  
他们约在了MI6的员工餐厅，选在了晚餐时间之后，餐厅里剩下的人不多了。R带来了一个文件袋，不是MI6惯用的那种样式，同样也不是MI6，没有什么标签贴在上面，似乎就是随手找到的一个袋子，但看起来有些年份了。  
  
R把文件袋放到桌面上，神经质地抬起头来看着对准他们的监控录像，“我暂时关闭了这里的摄像头，不过很快就会被自动修复系统检查出来。这些都不重要……007，我从其他地方找到了一些和‘黑客共和国’有关的资料，而且是最近的。”  
  
“什么来源？”没有监控的情况下邦德会轻松很多，他大大方方地抽出文件袋里的档案，一下子就注意到了纸张上彩色的女人照片。他不认识这个女人，在他有生之年绝对没有见过这个女人——虽然已经是一具尸体了，但经过修复后，和生前的容貌没有多大差别。R给他找来的是一份墓地记录，只要入侵公墓的管理公司就能得到这些消息，但英国的死人太多了，以虚假姓名进入公募的人可能多得数不过来。  
  
他继续翻看下去，是这个女人生前的行踪，她只是个普通人，在一家服装公司负责对外贸易，有记录显示说精通德语，但一生显然碌碌无为，没有特别值得记住的地方。这是个伦敦人，出境记录也被调出来了，南非、瑞士、澳大利亚……都是旅游签证，还有一些无足轻重的合照，不能提供任何信息。  
  
“她很普通，对吧。”R说话的声音闷闷的，显然，动用MI6的资源最差一个普通人的痕迹是违反规定的，但他终究还是有所发现，“她去过的国家……‘黑客共和国’元老们的所在地，都吻合了，而且时间接近。艾米莉亚·安娜·格林希尔，她的名字，还有其他名字……但本名是这个。”  
  
“她是元老之一？”邦德有些感慨电子监控的无处不开，通过这些模糊的片段，情报机构足以拼贴出某个人的生平，要彻底扮演一个新角色是很困难的，就像死后依然不得安宁的格林希尔小姐。资料显示格林希尔省心孤僻，没有多少好朋友，平日里的乐趣就是去超市采购，偶尔会去逛逛电子商城，她的家人都去世了，留下伦敦的房子还有一小笔存款，而格林希尔定期捐款给某个慈善组织。  
  
R的目光有些复杂，用一种不太确定的语气说，“也许吧，我推测她是Rita，元老中的最后一名幸存者。Q说她死了，废了一些力气，从其他渠道找到了这些。”  
  
“车祸。很平常的……嗯，很不幸。”  
  
“格林希尔去年辞去了工作，她在Facebook主页上说准备去环游世界。然后她失踪了，医疗记录也没有……就只有出入境记录。她遇到车祸时没人认出她，尸体在停尸房放了一段时间，准备送到医学院去做解剖的。因此留下了这些照片……解剖记录也在里面，很吓人。这个案子转送到了警方手里，不过没有任何线索，现在档案已经被封存起来了。”  
  
“解剖出来有什么？”邦德忽然产生了不必要的好奇。他只不过是在听R讲述一个陌生女人的故事，但事实上他们两个人都不了解格林希尔，现在能找到的记录碎片也只能让他们做出不准确的推测。  
  
“两块电子追踪芯片，我们那种，但不是正当用途，而且没有正当记录。她身上还有几处弹痕，除此以外，一小片烧伤后的疤痕。这些都不是那次车祸造成的。”R回忆着自己看到过的记录描述，皱起眉头强调事件正在发酵，“当时医学院怀疑他们解剖了一个退役的情报人员，也可能是正在行动的特工，这件事情层层上报，但没人认得她，然后又送到了警方手里。很快就不了了之了。”  
  
邦德听着R说话，他不得不承认自己在走神，R说出来的东西在他耳边听起来都不太清楚。他靠在椅背上，慢慢地把文件按照页码排好，重新放回到文件袋里。这时他才留意到文件袋边缘有R手写的“艾米莉亚·安娜·格林希尔”这个名字，用的是蓝色圆珠笔。  
  
他们两个人沉默了一会儿，谁都没说话，似乎在斟酌着什么。  
  
R焦虑地看了看自己手表上的时间，他已经花上十分钟来解释格林希尔的档案了，而支部还有很多工作等着他，他不能还赖在餐厅里不走。他又看了看对准这张餐桌的摄像头，转过头对邦德说：“007，目前我能查到的就这么多，如果有新的紧张，我会通知你的。还有39秒，监控系统就会完成修复，我要立刻离开这里。”说着，R就站起来了准备往外走了。  
  
“M还在让你追查那个黑进我们系统里的人吗？”  
  
“没错。远不止如此。我告诉他，这个人能力太强了，我们没人能做到，但他还没有放弃。”R急匆匆地迈开步子从餐厅的A出口离开，还不忘看着自己手表上的倒计时，“再见，007。”  
  
邦德没有走R的那个出口，而是走了另一边，他也在计时。最后剩下5秒时，他离开了餐厅，走进电梯里，心里盘算要不要回家路上看看有什么能吃的。毕竟MI6的餐厅不能提供什么真正的美味佳肴。而他也的确饿了。  
  
电梯送他到一楼，正好遇上下班高峰期，大厅里的人挺多的，不少人手上都拿着车钥匙。邦德没开车出门，他从口袋里找到了自己的公交卡，发现自己唯一的选择就是伦敦地铁。地面交通永远都是拥堵不堪的，要回到家只能从地铁站出来再走上两步。  
  
夜色阑珊。邦德与人群为伴，一起涌入伦敦的地下铁道网络，在一片脚步声中眼神放空地盯着站点显示牌。部门里给他配的公寓距离MI6并不算太远，虽然也说不上近，但至少还在伦敦市区里，周围也还算是方便。他其实很久没有这样，像个平凡的上班族，疲惫地行走在伦敦的街道之中，鬼知道他今天还莫名其妙地闯进伦敦的半个金融中心，并且让自己再度暴露在默莱德家族的视线之中。但事已至此，接下来的事情又有谁能够预测呢？  
  
一路上他都拿着那个文件袋，牛皮纸其实一点也不牢靠，稍稍用力一点就变形的贴在他的掌心了。等待列车到站的过程相当无聊，邦德在地铁车厢角落处靠着墙面，而他的职业习惯令他不自觉地用余光打量着在他身边的人。其实他们都是些上班族，手上提着公文包，眼睛无论如何也离不开手机或者平板电脑，快速浏览着社交网络上的信息，并且还在不断地刷新着。另一节车厢上比较有趣，在邦德地左前方，有几个带着爱尔兰口音的人在聊天，他们的装束与伦敦的生活气息不相吻合，而脖子上挂着的想起说明了他们是远道而来的游客。  
  
偷听地铁上的人讲话可不是什么好习惯，邦德归咎于自己职业，他总是这么干，都怪自己没走上一条正道，所以后半生才会变得如此离奇又颠沛。他左前方的人讨论着明天去伦敦塔参观的路线，有人建议乘坐地铁，有人建议全程乘坐巴士，另外还有人执意要去一趟梅西百货。他们交流的无非就是这些，邦德低下头去，不让爱尔兰游客发现自己偷偷摸摸的行为，掩饰性地掏出手机。  
  
但他打开手机锁屏以后也没什么事情好做的，现在电量不足30%，早上与Q的通话太费电了，而他一天都没有留意过自己的手机。他的私人号码一般没什么人会打进来，像他们这些投身于情报行业的，都遵守这一条不成文的规定，个人隐私不容侵犯，哪怕你是MI6的明星特工。他没有把自己的私人号码给多少人，倒是把名字留给了许多人。  
  
地铁到站后，不少人赶快往外走，也有不少人往里走。邦德还得等一阵子，下一个站他要转乘另一条线路，还得继续这样放空自己。车厢里互相不熟悉人站在一起，仿佛抬起目光去看身边的人也变成了一种侵犯，邦德双手环胸，一只手抱着格林希尔的档案，一只手拿着手机，而手机的界面停在了来电记录上。今天给他打电话的只有Q，倒是R给他发了条短信。  
  
在某个意义上来说，邦德在伦敦的人际关系可谓是一片空白——除去他数不清的情人们。  
  
他刚打算把手机放回到衣服口袋里，列车就到站了。此前广播也说了两三次，但他没有仔细去听，自然也就没有留意到。  
  
换乘站的人多得让人喘不过气来，邦德跟着一群准备回家的上班族、按照地面上的提示登上扶梯。此刻他的手机短促地响了一声，不断地震动着，屏幕又亮起来了。在扶梯上站稳以后，邦德才解开锁屏，一开始他以为是R发来的信息，但显示的是匿名信息。  
  
黑客们的**_隐身法_**，打开短信界面后，这是邦德脑子里蹦出来的第一个想法。在网络世界里行踪不定的Q又联系他了，主动发了信息，这次没有布置什么任务，语气与其说是威胁不如说是出于对安全原因的贴心考虑的亲切。Q直截了当地告诉他：“007，不要回家（如果你希望明天还能睁开眼睛看看太阳），请去这个地址。Q”他留了一个酒店的名字，邦德记得这个酒店，以前有过一段日子，他在这个酒店里认识了很多漂亮又聪慧的女人，但无一例外的，她们都没有长久地留在他的身边。  
  
他一边给Q回信息，一边走到另一个月台，列车还没来，人们都在安静地排队。他打字的速度还算是快的了，“为什么？没有理由就不去。”按下发送的按钮，继续按照原定计划回家。他的冒险精神再一次让他期待起来，想着回家后能发生什么新的奇遇。  
  
两三秒后Q就给他发来回信了：“为了你的生命安全，007，少开玩笑。酒店登记的名字是杰弗里·法尔，出示电子证件就能入住了。请查收电子证件。Q”“叮——”手机震了一下，自动接收了Q发过来的电子证件，上面的的确确是杰弗里·法尔的名字。  
  
在不明所以的无奈中，邦德又回了一条：“什么是‘为了我的生命安全’？你就不能多说几句解释一下吗。”他耐心十足地等着地铁的下一班列车，排在他身后的是个年轻的大学生，邦德从玻璃上看到了自己和她的倒影，他没有更多继续观察的机会，又查看Q的回复：“在你今天出去以后，默莱德家族就派人潜入了你家。考虑到你身上的武器和身体素质都不足以应对一支五人小队，我给你的建议是找一个安全的地方，再去思考对策。Q”  
  
列车进站了，邦德看了一眼贴在玻璃上的地铁线路图。酒店在终点站那儿，那比他预计回家的时间要长得多，但总算是同路，他不用花费心思再改成其他的路线了。满怀倦意的人们走进车厢内，各自找到位置站好，邦德又找了个偏僻的角落，继续打字：“能有什么对策？你又从哪里知道默莱德家族派出了五人小队要来杀我？”  
  
“我只是在监视着默莱德家族。Q”  
  
“好吧。”邦德不自觉就把这句话说出来了，他眼睛干涩，忽然想要喝上那么一两杯酒。他想，酒店里的人会很乐意满足他的需求的，他也刚好可以找个地方解决晚餐。  
  
他打字把这段对话继续下去后，Q那边也不说话了，他似乎又忘记了邦德，继续曾经在数据的海洋里。Q到底清不清楚自己的所作所为呢？他的意识是不是独立的呢？这些问题短暂地困扰着邦德，直至列车抵达终点站，三三两两的人走出车厢，离开地铁站，重新融入伦敦的夜晚之中。  
  
  
  
Q给他选的房间并不算很好，那里的落地窗看不到伦敦的河流，周边全是刺眼的霓虹灯光，太过高层的位置让这俯瞰着一切时所见的全是模糊的、变化着的光点。酒店前台的人慷慨地借给他一个充电器，并且祝愿他能在伦敦拥有美好的回忆。  
  
他的手机电量可能会让人感到焦虑，邦德倒还算好。他重新拉上了落地窗的米灰色窗帘，把天花板上最亮的那一盏灯给关了。不过他把房间里的电视打开了，正好是夜间新闻的时间段，有关股市的消息不断地被播报出来，但那些都不是他在意的，于是他不断地换台，但很快就停在了日语旅游频道。酒店里可供选择的贫道不算太多，这里唯一算得上是舒适的地方就是那张床，房间里的香薰他都不太受得了。  
  
**_所以……_**他对自己说，你又这么孤零零一个人在这里了。  
  
伤感的情绪时常会涌上心头，有时邦德还怀疑自己是否患上了PTSD，也许吧，他们这一行的职业病有很多种，伴随终生的更是不计其数。MI6需要心理咨询的人多得让你吃惊，虽然有保密法则，但秘密总是瞒不住的。邦德暗自嘲笑着自己无由来的忧愁心绪，拨通前台的服务电话，叫他们送酒上来。  
  
前台保证会在五分钟之内送到，又询问他是否需要送一份晚餐上来，邦德想了想，笑着说也可以。同时，他的手机又响了起来，短信铃声非常熟悉。  
  
“如果你少喝点酒，身体素质说不定不会下降得这么快。我很怀疑，你是否能平安活到退役的那一天。Q”这可以说得上是废话了，但也可以说是关心，邦德不太清楚应当如何定义这一条短信。他把电源线重新插上手机，然后放回到床头柜上，决定躺在床上，不去回复Q。毕竟，现在他只想喝酒，喝酒能让他的大脑维持冷静的思考，补充他所需的能量。  
  
不到五分钟，服务生就敲响了他的门，把酒和晚饭都放在房间的餐桌上，又毕恭毕敬地退出去了。本来邦德应该在自己家里享受一个宁静美好的夜晚的，他兴许还能选择看看BBC的电视剧，或者看看付费频道的电影什么的，直到他的假期结束，又到MI6报到去。  
  
他的手机又收到了一条新的信息，但也许不是，因为震动持续了十几秒，那是一通电话。邦德无声地笑了笑，猜Q是因为没有收到自己的回复才选择这么做的。他本想Q会用其他更加让人印象深刻的方式出现，就像全息投影，或者把自己的脸投影到电视上一样，他相信这些对Q来说都只是小事一桩。不过Q都没有这么做，而是使用了更加传统、更加可以接受的方式。  
  
“晚上好，Q。”邦德开了手机的外放，他又坐回到椅子上，重新享用自己的晚餐。  
  
“晚上好，007，我很高兴你没有一意孤行地决定回家。让你变成一具尸体可真不是我想看到的事情。”Q的声音一点热情也没有，在知道Q是人工智能以前，邦德还会在心里抱怨一下，但现在反而觉得很正常了，甚至产生一种古怪的错觉，觉得Q有自己的情感波动。  
  
“我把阿德里安·D·博朗伍德送到MI6去了，如你所愿。”邦德相信自己的声音是可以被手机接收到的，他的眼睛不住地往手机上瞟，“然后我和R见了一次面，有些匆忙，不过他和我说了一些新的事情。”  
  
“我大概能想象那是什么。”  
  
“那最好不过了，让我们直接点吧，Q……”邦德把酒杯里的酒快喝光了，他需要自己保持清醒，所以并没有给自己重新倒酒，“R的说法是，他找到了一位元老的尸体去向——也可能不是元老。他认为那个人和‘黑客共和国’有千丝万缕的关系。说不定就是Rita，那位在伦敦死亡的元老。”谈论别人的生死总比谈论自己的生死要容易些，邦德说的话听起来比较轻松，可他很快就回想起了两个小时前自己看到的尸体的照片，格林希尔苍白的面孔浮现在他的眼前。  
  
“我相信你在地铁上拿着的那个牛皮纸袋里，就是艾米莉亚·安娜·格林希尔的档案。看来R还不算太过迟钝……也难怪MI6会录用他。”Q刻意地停了停，好像这是转换话题必须的条件之一，他又说：“承认这个没什么坏处，艾米莉亚·安娜·格林希尔就是Rita，我们的最后一位幸存者。据我所知，怀尔森·默莱德费了大价钱找到了Rita的所在位置，他手下的人策划了一起车祸，没有明显的破绽……就像一切都是巧合，但这场‘巧合’的结果是，Rita死了。”  
  
听到Q这么干脆地证实了R的猜想还真是让邦德有点惊讶，他明白Q的平淡是因为他本身就是人工智能，而Q的遣词造句都没有过多得袒露出他的想法。他只是平静地道出了这是一场故意导演的以外，听不出遗憾，也听不出难过。可他的确很伤心，邦德放下酒杯，坐回床前。  
  
“……Q，你们过去是好朋友？”  
  
“不是我的好朋友，是Quinn。”Q不厌其烦地纠正。  
  
这两者存在区别，但很多人都把他们搞混，或者说是故意混淆。正如阿德里安·D·博朗伍德见到Q的投影时的惊诧，又正如Q身上表露出来的情感，有时候还真的让人迷惑，Q到底是人工智能，还是一个存在于网络世界的人？但这就像是哲学界的无解谜题，不同的定义，只能产生永恒的冲突。  
  
“那Quinn呢？他死了吗？我是说，博朗伍德是这么觉得的。今天他看起来对你的‘起死回生’很害怕。”邦德轻轻地笑了一声，告诉自己不要纠结于Q到底是不是一个人的问题，那对当前的情况来说一点也不重要，也带不来什么影响。  
  
“**_‘他被彻底毁了’_**，这是Rita给我写入的记录。除此之外，无可奉告。”Q说出“他被彻底毁了”这几个字时，明显恢复了机械的声音，那种和自动朗读一样的音调。  
  
“我不能理解，Q。”邦德很诚实地把自己大脑里的想法说出来。  
  
“你不需要去理解，007，不理解也可以。”Q很坦然地说，他不用机械语音时，讲话要流利好听得多，“当务之急是，默莱德家族的人已经盯上你了，而他们正试图影响联合情报委员会，让他们改变主意。这对我们任何一方都是个坏消息。”


	16. Chapter 16

分散在伦敦各地的MI6员工宿舍里都会有些什么样的监控装置？邦德说不上来，他很少回家，自然也没有兴趣去探索那些安装在自己家里监控探头。有时他也觉得自己活在玻璃瓶中，但他已经习惯如此很多年了，现在感到不舒服也没有什么意义。倒是Q提起了这件事，这也是他让邦德不要回家的理由之一，按照他的说法，在两个小时以前，有人故意切断了他家中所有的监控设备，而根据周围的交通监控来看，那伙人很可能是怀尔森·默莱德手下的人。

“你说一共是五个人？”邦德一边听着Q说话，一边检查早上从雷伊蒙斯办公桌抽屉里拿出来的那把点三八手枪，如果他回家的话，里面的子弹可不够他保命。他把枪放在床头，看着手机屏幕上的充电界面，总觉得自己的谈话对象就是透明的空气。

“是的，五个人，他们分头行动。你可以看看这个，007。”

邦德转头看向电视，刚刚还在充当背景音的夜间新闻播报忽然停了下来，取而代之的是一片漆黑，就像有人不小心关了一样。他等了等，直到屏幕上出现其他颜色。画面逐渐清晰起来，他留意到右下角有一串数字，他很快意识到那是时间和日期，而Q给他看的正是监控录像。也许那时黄昏之前，还能看清楚街道上有什么样的人，车辆来来往往，看起来和平日里没什么两样。

“这里有一些非常有趣的地方，真高兴能和你分享，007。”Q故意用愉悦的话音说道，他并没有让电视也发出自己的声音，而是继续选择电话交流，“每个人得活动都有固定的模式，现在流行的收集数据，不过就是获得一个尽量准确而且可以预测的模式。但一个规模庞大的超级城市，每天都会有不符合模式的事情发生，一般来说，都会局限在一定的范围内。”说到这里，Q加快了录像的速度，现在连录像里那些人更加难以看清了。

“这个范围也是可以预测的？”

“基本可以，上一次出乎预料的情况……据我所知，是因为一桩谋划未遂的恐怖袭击——出现了短暂的峰值。这不是我要说的重点，关键问题在于，我在三个小时前收集到的即时数据都非常反常，而且不可忽略。那意味着有人在暗中操控着……某些阴谋。”Q让画面停了下来，焦点对准录像上一个四十多岁的男人，并且不断放大直至邦德能够把他身上的特征都一一分辨，“我无法抚平峰值的出现，但如果我们反向最终，能够很轻松地找到那个躲着的人。这五个人，不同国籍，人生没有交集，但所作所为不符合我拥有的记录，而他们每一个人都没有真实可靠的记录，这通常是袭击发起前才会有的现象。”

Q把怀疑中的五人小组整齐有序地展现在邦德眼前，他无意讲述自己过分高深的理论，似乎也不期待邦德能够理解多少。邦德神情严肃地盯着屏幕上的这几个人，又莫名其妙地笑了出来。

“你在笑，007，这里面有什么值得你这么开心？”Q质问他。他显然感受到了冒犯，但他是个人工智能，对这种情况更多的是不解。他们的共同语言其实不太多。

“不，没什么。你是说他们都埋伏在我的公寓里？而且切掉了监控？”

“没错。手法很老练，不过MI6那边认为只是普通故障，没有发现问题。”

“这是你的看法？”邦德打断了Q的话。上一次监控系统出现这种故障，技术部门的人以最快速度上报给了M，他们甚至启动了应急预案，只是为了确认自己这位时常陷入险境的双零特工还有一口气。对故障的忽视不是MI6的风格，他们应当敏锐地觉察到这些细枝末节的变化，并且迅速予以回击。但目前来说，似乎和邦德所想的有些出入。

“容我提醒——只是你的同事们的看法，不是我的看法。”Q不轻不重的话语里夹杂着些微的傲慢，“也许过几天他们会派人到你家去维修一下。本来还会发现你的尸体。”

“但现在我在这儿，怎么说来着……逃过一劫？”邦德又笑了笑，他靠着枕头，又恢复了散漫自由的随意状态，好像一点也不担心那些被派来取他性命的杀手。他伸出手稍稍想拉开床边的窗帘，瞥见灰黑道路上流动变化的车龙，外面又下起雨来了，空气重新变得湿润，可天空中还是飘浮着一片淡淡的雾气。有些水珠粘附在玻璃上，邦德感到无趣，又重新拉上了窗帘。

Q已经关闭了刚才给邦德播放过的画面了，电视机上重新开始播放夜间新闻。但他没有挂掉电话，好像还有其他事情让他分心，过了好几分钟，Q又说：“007，之前我和你说过，怀尔森·默莱德正尝试与联合情报委员会接触。我看了看联合情报委员会的记录，不得不说，非常怪异。我没找到其他有用的信息，但MI5方面提出，MI6不再插手默莱德家族的事情。这也是联合情报委员会的意思。”

“你说的可真奇怪，Q。他们能够煽动MI5？还能够动摇联合情报委员？”邦德为这不可思议的话而叹了口气，又看了一下手机充电的界面，只有50%，要充满还需要再等等。

在邦德的认识里，MI5和MI6负责的是不同领域，通常来说都不会产生冲突，偶尔他们还会进行联合行动，以前还有过不少成功的案例。不过这和邦德的关系都不大，双零特工多数都在海外执行极度危险、被视为不可能完成的任务，而MI5能插手进来的机会少之又少。两个部门同样隶属于内阁的联合情报委员*会，邦德也曾经听说过这些大人物是如何决策的，但他并未过多深入，也没有资格继续深入下去。那已经是英国的情报中心了，真正中心中的中心，无数人隔着迷雾观望，试图探知未来的风向，但能够窥知一二的人却屈指可数。

走私军火带来的巨额利润只不过是其诸多好处的附加品，赚钱的方法有很多种，但获得权力远比获得金钱诱人，而获得权力的捷径便是将那些联合国禁止出口名单上的武器以不为人知的方式运送到被禁止的国家去，然后换取丰厚的报酬。默莱德家族这个行当的个中老手，而怀尔森·默莱德的初次登场便具有传奇色彩。数十年来无人能够撼动这一地下世界的权力猛兽，MI6下定决心后采取的行动更像是名利场上无关痛痒的小打小闹。权力对垒的微妙平衡被这半路杀出的人工智能搅成汹涌澎湃的猛烈海啸，地震还未结束，甚至还没有施展其本来的威力。

“Q，你到底在暗示什么？我和那些官僚可没有什么关系？”

“准确地说，我想我应该对你说一声‘对不起’，007。”许久，Q对邦德说。这让邦德不明就里。

其实他的话里一点也听不出愧疚，这很正常，邦德告诉自己，Q就是一个人工智能，他目标明确地向前推进，无论是官僚系统还是军火家族，都被他视为前进道路上的阻碍，除此之外，这些人好像就没有其他特殊的意义了，哪怕是那个阿德里安，都只是一堆数据和记录。

电视画面又变了，邦德刚刚并没有走过去关掉电视。他还是挺喜欢这样的背景音的，能让自己稍稍缓解一下这样孤独又安静的气氛。屏幕上是几份文件的扫描版本，他没办法把那些文字读出来，Q似乎能明白邦德内心的想法，于是他自己读了出来。他说得有些快，但读到后面让邦德脊背发凉。

“等等！Q，这可不是你一句‘对不起’可以补偿的。”邦德摇摇头，让Q不要再念下去了，他看到文件下方双方的签字，有一方的签名他曾见到过。那是他成为007的委任书上的签名，由联合情报委员会主席直接签署的双零计划任命书。没有这一份文件，哪怕得到了M的认可，也不可能真正成为这个计划的一份子。在邦德年轻又骄傲的那段时光里，他才刚刚从海军部队转到MI6，很多好机会都摆在面前，M夫人很欣赏他，她没有过多疑虑就把邦德提到了007的候选人之一。后来事情比较顺利，联合情报委员会接受了M的建议，签署了一份绝密等级的委任书。

邦德记得这个名字，他和这位爵士也有过一面之缘，那是在一次庆功酒会上，明星特工总是吸引所有人的目光。而经过M夫人的引荐，邦德还与主席握手了。对方毫不吝啬地夸奖着他的能力，还衷心祝愿他能享受到这个酒会。也许那能算是邦德生命中最意气风发的日子了，但他很少会回忆起这些过去，牵动伤口实在太疼了，总让人忍不住龇牙咧嘴，露出苦相。

差不多过去了好几十秒，Q把电视的声音关了，画面又切回了广告。Q给邦德溜了一段思考的时间，他耐心地等着，然后才说：“你知道默莱德家族最大的货源是哪里吗，007？不是什么地下军工厂，也不是一些违规操作的民用公司，而是你为之效忠的政府。也许你可以在报纸上看到一些捕风捉影的新闻，但他们没有真凭实据来证明自己说的话……我可以提供证据，而且绝对可靠，大英帝国OBE*获得者——约翰·卡尔福德爵士亲自签署的合同，还有他们长达十年的无间合作。”

那或许是假的，现在没有什么东西不能弄到，何况联合情报委员会的主席签名外泄也难以防范。这些大人物一年要在上万份文件上面签名。邦德脑子里有个声音如此辩护着，他猜自己的脸色一定很不好看，因为不清楚自己此刻能说些什么，但他说的话Q都在听着。

“你被吓到了。”Q非常直接地指出此刻Q的反应，“007，要喝杯水冷静一下吗？我可以帮你叫个客房服务，叫他们给你送杯酸奶什么的。”

“真难得你还会关心我的反应。但我一点也不想喝什么酸奶，我觉得只是你想喝而已。”邦德擦去额头上不存在的冷汗，他没必要这样，他只是缺少心理准备而已。或许这份文件是伪造的，但真相不会距离这份文件太远。总有些见不得光的秘密隐藏在黑暗中，他们这些特工也是其中一份子。总会有人想尽办法去装点这些肮脏的生意，但需要顾忌的是，如果暴露在公众面前，没有人能够接受这样的事实，届时会爆发出的疾风骤雨能让伦敦城里半数封爵的人都丢掉自己尊贵头衔。

“真是遗憾，我不能喝，基于某个你已经了解的原因……我想，把你定义为我的同伴也许你不会愿意，但我很感谢今天你对我的信任以及你为我所做一切，这是真心的。”Q的话题突然变了，他没有再提联合情报委员会和这一份合同，而是说：“我被创建出来后，接受过不少人的无私帮助，虽然没有成为朋友，他们对我也了解甚少，但那些人还是给我提供了不少意见与便利。我被告知应当对这些慷慨的人道谢，那能促进感情。”

“Q，你是说，促进我们两个人的感情？”这个理论在邦德听来有些荒谬，他觉得在Q身上很难寻找到人类真实感情存在的痕迹，所谓的感情看起来像是他故意而为之的别扭，就像那些突兀的关心与道谢。他忽然责备自己刚刚说出来的那些话，那可能会让Q灰心。

Q反而很坦然地承认了，“不一定要用这个说法，你喜欢怎么说都可以，007，这是你的自由。但我明白你本来可以不做这些事情，拒绝也没关系，只是因为我在威胁你，你才迫不得已冒那些风险。我让你没了一个美好的假期，你肯定抱怨过我吧。”

“忘掉这些吧，Q……我对假日没有那么执着。”邦德觉得自己的语气就像是在安慰Q，一个人工智能为什么需要安慰呢？他又怎么会把一个人工智能当成人呢？这些疑惑在他的大脑中出现，却又转瞬即逝，邦德又懒得继续去追究。

“007，我从你的表情上读到的可不是这些。”

手机收到了新的信息，震动之后屏幕亮了起来，Q发来了他的论据：一张邦德满脸不情愿的照片，显然是从监控录像上找的。看到屏幕上的自己，邦德无声地露出笑容，他没想到Q的执着会体现在这个地方，还附上了证据。

他的手指划过屏幕，考虑着要不要删掉这张照片，最后还是没这么做。

“证据充分，无法反驳。好吧，你说得对，我的确很希望能有一个无人打扰的假日。一个人在家，呆一整天，晚上去酒吧，有一场偶遇……第二天回到家里好好洗个澡，看看电视什么的。听起来就很棒……但也很无聊。”邦德已经在幻想那样的日子了，但这离他越来越远了，他觉得最近都不会再有假日了。

“无聊方是人生真谛。”Q轻快地说，又告诉他现在已经十一点了，“如果真的无聊，你可以养只猫，两只也可以——但你是个特工，我不建议在外勤期间把你的猫托付给别人。真是可惜。”Q一本正经地给邦德分析他能不能养猫，语气尤其认真，邦德都不忍心和他说他从来就没想过养猫这件事。

“我会好好想想的，”邦德表现得郑重其事，“如果有一天我退役了。”

“真希望这一天到来时你还记得你说过的话。”

“噢，我猜你会准时提醒我的，比如给我发条短信？”邦德和Q说笑起来，他还真没想过自己和几只猫相处场景，那和他太不搭调了，可他居然也在想养猫这个问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *联合情报委员会（JointIntelligenceCommittee）：隶属内阁办公室，统筹管理英国各情报部门，并负责将情报整理上报给首相。
> 
> *OBE（Officer，OrderoftheBritishEmpire）：大英帝国勋章中的第4级，官佐勋章（Officer），简称“OBE”。


	17. Chapter 17

被人追杀时还在街头闲逛既不聪明，也不勇敢，完全是送死的行为。这是Q早上对邦德说的第二句话，他说的第一句是“早上好，007”。邦德在酒店前台把房卡退了回去，他差不多是快到十二点了，才从房间里出来。而他还没想好接下来要去哪。

Q说会给他再找个藏身之所，邦德明白自己现在不能暴露行踪，而去MI6也不是明智之举。他知道MI6在伦敦有几个安全屋，那比藏在鱼龙混杂的酒店要好很多。而他还能在安全屋里找到自己需要的武器。Q毕竟不能控制邦德的行动，他承认安全屋稍稍好那么一些。

“根据MI6的记录，伦敦一共建有41间安全屋，其中有一些已经放弃使用了。007，需要我给你挑选一个我认为比较安全的吗？数据分析更加精确。”Q在电话里说。

邦德拦下一辆出租车，给司机报了一个地址，“不，我想我清楚我该到哪里去。你的分析可以省下来了。”

“依靠直觉行事可不会让你侥幸生还，007，你应当更谨慎些。”Q似乎不满邦德的回复，“我可以为你找到一个在模式之外、默莱德家族无法察觉的地方。这是真心诚意的，你可以不用怀疑我。”

“不，我上次留了些东西在哪里。我得回去拿。”邦德看着车窗外飞速流逝的伦敦街道，昨天晚上的一场小雨让路面的颜色稍稍深了些，凉快的风从车身旁略过。他盯着玻璃上自己的倒影看了一会儿，然后又说：“你这边没有什么新的消息么？”

“MI6的数据系统没有更新，我没看到什么有价值的线索。博朗伍德还在昏迷，在急救病房里。不过有件很有趣的事情，默莱德家族对MI6提起诉讼，怀疑MI6非法绑架普通公民。这还是外交事件。”Q像是在说一件非常稀奇的事情，语调稍稍提高了一些，“他们还买下了报纸的广告，过两天就能看到媒体上的狂轰滥炸了。这可真是腹背受敌。”

“腹背受敌？Q，什么意思？”

“联合情报委员会对默莱德家族的案件步步的金币，他们很关注这件事情。不过这也是情理之中，老古董们都不想被人揭开自己的遮羞布，他们无论如何也不会让MI6得偿所愿的……”Q淡漠地讥讽着这个统治着英国境内所有情报部门的最终上司，他藐视权威的态度邦德倒是越来越清楚了，所以这一次他选择忽视，而非加以反击。

Q说的后半段话被手机的一声震动打断了，原本黑下去的手机屏幕亮了起来。他打开短信界面，看到了R的信息：“情况紧急！M要立刻见你，你在哪里？”

“怎么一回事？”邦德不解地看着R的信息，他虽然经常报道迟到，但从来不会出现“紧急”的字眼，何况最近没有新的任务给他，M不至于到处要见他。Q显然也读取了这条信息，他短暂地沉默了，好像注意力转移到了其他的地方去。邦德自言自语地看着这段话，R近来和他有过一次合作，M要找他也在情理之中。但除此之外，R并不知晓内情，他追查的方向是“黑客共和国”，而不是“默莱德家族”。

“Q，R到底在搞什么？”

解答疑惑的是Q接下来对他说的话：“事先声明，我没有攻击你们的系统。不过……007，我曾经和R提到过默莱德家族的事情，我对他说，‘黑客共和国’毁于默莱德家族。他可能也在私下调查。我猜他现在遇到了阻力，很可能就是M带来的。”

“不，我没和M说过这些，R也不会主动上报。”邦德摇摇头，他觉得这个推论不能成立。

Q没让他把话说完，“联合情报委员会的主席今天和M见面了，我不清楚他们两个人说了什么，但肯定和默莱德有关。此外，联合情报委员会还派了一个独立调查小组，他们要清查MI6内部，临时命令，最高权限。MI6要乱了。”

约翰·卡尔福德爵士的午餐会议内容一般局限于当日伦敦恼人的天气、今日首相的心情以及欧洲方面的最新情报，这些都乏善可陈，像三十年来内阁餐厅提供的毫无变化的午餐一样，他们都习以为常、再无厌恶之感。事实上，身居高位的满足让这一切都变得不那么面目可憎，甚至看起来有那么一丝丝的庄严。正如此刻他的私人秘书毕恭毕敬地站在身旁，向他报告MI6对一桩军火走私案件的最新进展，那是他特地吩咐要来的报告，由M——约翰爵士还是喜欢称呼他马洛里——亲自撰写，措辞严谨、语言优美，和他们这些老官僚一脉相承。

仅仅阅读这些报告并不能让他了解事件的全貌，失去对下属的控制永远都是不明智的，约翰·卡尔福德爵士深知这一点。爵士的私人秘书简明扼要地总结了报告的要点，又把今天的日程安排重复了一遍，静静等候着座位上的人说话。约翰爵士需要时间去思考和权衡，而他想起了自己每日的午餐会议，这是个非常不错的机会，不会太过拘束，他们还能找到其他的话题，利于他们进行深入交流。距离午餐还有两个小时，约翰爵士看了看手表，然后和秘书说：“威廉，我想和M见一面，你就安排到午餐会议上吧，就我和他。其他的预约你帮我取消。麻烦你了。”

“我明白了，爵士。”秘书点头，无声无息地退出办公室，可能离开之后就拨通了M办公室的电话。

效率是一个机构运转的最高准则，无数命令从联合情报委员会发出，通过保密的电话线路传遍下属部门，像一张错综复杂的网，网的尽头连接着许多隐姓埋名潜藏在敌人之中的探员，从而确保大英帝国得以在和平、稳定的环境中，而他们的国民都满足于当前的现状。因而效率变得不可或缺。约翰爵士强调的效率如同至理名言，悬在联合情报委员会每一位雇员身上，他们无时无刻都提醒着自己，要快，要有效率，时间不等人。

他并没有去催促自己的秘书，催促这种事情不应当由一位绅士来执行，那实在是太不体面了。威廉敲门是比他预料的要晚一些，因此他的秘书非常诚挚地道歉，并很快阐明了原因——案件中关键的证人突发急病，而证人的亲属正考虑起诉MI6，还威胁要让负责此案的官员身败名裂。说完这件事后，威廉皱皱眉，他说M会准时抵达，其他安排都没有问题。

约翰爵士微笑着表示谅解，他不适合对这件事情表态，一桩走私案牵扯的人物五花八门，有时很可能会吓到那些专门负责的官员。他冷静自持地投入到那些情报整合审理地工作中，已经没有秘书什么事了，威廉不再去打扰他。而他会提前十五分钟提醒他今天午餐会议的主题，也会妥帖地安排好M在内阁餐厅的位置。

在此之前，他还要有一通私人电话要处理，致电者与他的联系并不算频繁，他们都非常忙碌，充其量只会在想起来时——多数是重大的节假日，才会给对方送上那么一两条可有可无的祝福。有时也会有明信片，但经常混杂在各个部门的明信片里，久而久之就没人记得他们到底有没有互相寄过明信片了，但那对他们这种工作的人来说未免也太过苛刻了。至少，他们还能熟稔地称呼对方，一起喝上一杯酒。约翰爵士认为这也是他们交情不错的体现。

出自内阁办公室的号码多数都不会被怠慢，虽然约翰·卡尔福德爵士并不经常使用内阁的电话，但他乐于享受这些小小的便利。他拨通了那位老朋友办公室的电话，温和有礼地告知对方的秘书，他要找怀尔森·默莱德先生，请尽快告知。接电话的那位年轻人态度恭顺，让他稍等。约莫两三秒后，年轻人满怀歉意地说默莱德先生正与律师进行商谈，由于过程保密，现在默莱德先生不能接电话。但他能记下这个号码，届时转告给默莱德先生听。

这不算是拒绝，只是一次小小的差错，事实上，他也应该料到了的。约翰爵士并未对这位年轻人多加责备，对方也十分尊重他，他叮嘱让默莱德先生有空就给他回电，年轻人说他会的。约翰爵士放下话筒，他挺直腰，戴上阅读文件时需要的老花眼镜，继续批阅由国防情报局送上的报告。

M早早就到了内阁餐厅，有不少人和他打招呼，毕竟MI6的长官并不常常出现在这里，通常都是在某些紧急事件或是重大典礼时才会露上一面。负责情报部门的人都不会在政府内部和其他人有太深的交情，他们的面孔隐藏在官僚之中，对许多人来说他们都只是神秘而又没有确切意义的符号。约翰爵士的私人秘书将他带到餐厅里为他们准备好的位置，低声告诉他十分钟后爵士就来了，在此之前请稍等一会。M点点头，在自己的位置上坐了下来。

当M先生的头衔还不是MI6最高长官时，一般人们都称呼他马洛里，他还未封爵，并不会有人尊称他阁下。进入到联合情报委员会实属偶然，而约翰·卡尔福德爵士对他青眼有加也不得不说是他的好运，选择新一任M时，委员会内存在多种意见，而约翰爵士的认可给了他很大的帮助，为他扫除了前进道路上的绝大部分障碍，并协助他在MI6内建立权威。

除了部门间的例会，五大情报部门到内阁来的次数其实比想象中更少。M知道这一次不是普通的见面，能够被列入约翰·卡尔福德爵士午餐会议的内容一般都不会让他们好过，也许见面以后，他连吃一顿午餐的胃口都没有。当前摆在他面前的烦心事已经够多的了，一桩能让伦敦满城风雨的诉讼，还有一个在地下世界叱咤风云的军火走私家族，而MI6还纠结于那一场惊心动魄的黑客袭击。这大大增加了M的工作难度，也让他在面对约翰爵士时如坐针毡，缺少底气。

约翰爵士看到他的第一眼就露出了往日那种平和、无害的笑容，他快到退休的年龄了，说不定半年以后就从联合情报委员会功成身退，授勋名单上也一定会有他。爵士的微笑并未削弱M心中的不安预感，他的身体最近并不是很好，出入都需要使用到拐杖，但红润的脸色看起来还相当不错，似乎长时间的高压工作并没有让他感到折磨。

“中午好啊，马洛里。”约翰爵士慢悠悠地走到他身边，私人秘书为他把座位拉开，而侍者在一旁帮他们摆正餐具，给酒杯添上红酒。

M立刻就站了起来，与爵士握手，“中午好，约翰·卡尔福德爵士。”

“噢，马洛里，我想你最近一定很忙吧？从MI6过来交通还好吗？”爵士眯着眼睛笑着，他实在是不年轻了，眼角全是皱纹，头发也早已花白，但那也是稳固可靠的标志，首相非常依赖他的分析与建议，整个内阁都离不开他。这么说着，他把拐杖递到私人秘书手上，让他先去忙别的活。

M也笑了一下，他不能纠正自己的上司对自己的称呼，何况很久之前，他进入联合情报委员会的时候约翰爵士就这么喊自己了。他说：“今天没有怎么堵车，知道您想见我，我就提前出发了。有时候伦敦的交通实在是太糟糕了。不过今天还挺好的……最近也不算太忙，但是有些棘手的事情，还没有妥善解决。”

“嗯，我也有听说。”爵士若有所思地点点头，他一点也没有动餐盘里的菜，而是上下打量着M，很快又叹了口气，“我其实不想去干涉你们的工作，但近来的情况令人担忧，我不得不亲自问问你的看法。马洛里，你们内部到底打算怎么处理军火走私案？”

面对如此直白的问题，M还楞了一下，他想了很多迂回应对的办法，至少能拖延一阵子。但约翰爵士还没到老眼昏花的程度，很多回避问题的小伎俩在他眼里只是不尊重的代表，而沉默并不是一个很好的选择。局面一下子尴尬起来，为了补救，M说：“我们掌握的证据还不充足，而且证人的身份太过敏感，如您所知，她也参与到了销售过程中。我们没有把握可以将一个犯罪家族一网打尽……牵连出来的人实在太多，恐怕目前只是冰山一角。”

“你是说……克里斯蒂娜·默莱德？我想你说的人就是她吧。”

“并不止她，还包括她的未婚夫阿德里安·D·博朗伍德。他们都有参与的痕迹。”M眉头紧锁，他没法理清这几个人的关系，二者联系太少，忽然之间却成了未婚夫妻，并且将要共同经营一个庞大的军火帝国，实在令人匪夷所思。而博朗伍德出现的时间也怪异暧昧，将他带回来的人是休假之中的007，这本来和他毫无干系。他昨天呈上报告后，007才将博朗伍德送到MI6本部，他对此的解释含糊不清，就像他一贯的嬉笑态度，但事态恶化却是必然。

“这么说，现在你们有两位证人？他们都接受审讯了吗？”约翰爵士脸上没有太多表情，慢条斯理地切着盘子里的牛扒，没有抬头去看M，M因此轻松了一些。

“默莱德女士很早之前就接受了一轮审讯了，有些小发现，可她一直在回避真正的重点。博朗伍德先生情况不妙，我们的人找到他时，他已经休克，现在还在医院里接受治疗。他没有醒来过，所以……”M无奈地摊手，也有些难为情，“非常抱歉，爵士，我们尽快的了结这桩案子，还让默莱德家族的人抓住了把柄。这是我们的工作失误。”

承认错误总比掩饰错误要好，M在约翰爵士面前都坚持这一原则，他近乎无畏地望着约翰爵士那双深灰色的眼睛，内心却并没有乞求原谅的想法。他只是在表现一种低头的姿态，官僚们总是在低头示好，好像那样就不会面临咄咄逼人的境况。

“哦，你不必如此，马洛里。我明白你的工作有多少困难，我也曾经在MI6工作过……你成功处理过不少危机，我也一如既往地相信你的能力。不必自责。”约翰爵士说到这儿，放下手中的刀叉，抬头与M对视，“……如你所知，我的身体每况愈下，虽然我很想继续为联合情报委员会工作，但考虑到许多复杂的因素，我不得不在四个月后退休。”

宣布这一消息时，约翰爵士显得云淡风轻，他依然面无表情，好像还专注于把眼前的牛扒吃光一样。马洛里变了脸色，他不确定自己要说些什么，这可是一件大事，整个英国的情报机构都会受到影响，能否和平交接也是一个严峻的问题。约翰爵士已经为联合情报委员会服务二十多年了，从一个默默无闻的情报员到内阁首屈一指的重要角色，他的存在有其独特的、不可取代的意义。

“你似乎很吃惊，马洛里。”约翰爵士眨眨眼睛，他的眼睛一点也不像是那种即将退休的人士那样缺乏神采，反而十分有神。他拿起酒杯，又说，“你不是第一个知道的人，但知道的人不多，我相信你，所以觉得你有必要知道而已。”

“是的，我得说……”M一时找不到合适的词，显得有些手足无措，“我很遗憾，爵士。”

他的话倒是让约翰爵士笑了出声，“别这么说，马洛里，我已经安排好退休后的事情了。我培养了一位新的接班人，相信你们会相处得非常愉快的。”爵士爽朗的笑声让气氛轻松了不少，他重新坐正，神情忽然冷了下来，变化让M措手不及，“在我的接班人正式上任以前，我必须确保没有……一些让我们都为难的事情发生。但时势变了，我们不能控制一切，也不能预知未来。所以我不得不亲自出面，希望你能给我提供帮助。”

这一番话让M冷汗直下，他怎么会不清楚这一番说辞背后的意思？对方锐利的眼神叫他无处可逃，内阁没有免费的午餐，可真是一句至理名言。可他现在就坐在这里，大英帝国最有权势的人——至少是之一，他的顶头上司正目光炯炯地盯着他。期待着他的回答。

他没想好要怎么给自己找个台阶，约翰爵士好像打算放他一条生路，又开口说：“如你所见，马洛里，我今天请你过来不是想和你讨论两件没有联系的事情的。”

“您指的是……这是同一件事？”M试探性地问。

“前任的国防大臣曾经做出了一个……不怎么明智的决策，但当时我们都认为那是最好的办法。在那时，我们决定将一些本国生产过剩、技术相对落后的武器出售给有需要的国家，协助国内的民主人士进行斗争。因此，诞生了相应的中间商，而招揽顾客这件事情就交给了中间商……我们认为只要处理得当，贯彻保密原则，就会一直给我们带来好处。不过局势的变化超出了我们所有人的预料，总而言之，我们没有让这件事情得到最佳的处理，最后酿成大祸。”约翰爵士停了停，招手让侍者为自己倒酒，他面色如常，并没有愧疚或是畏惧的神色，反而十分坦然。喝了一口酒以后，他继续说，“如今我即将退休，恐怕不能在四个月内让一切都得以平息。我并不是想给你带来什么压力，马洛里，我很放心由你继续领导MI6，你是一位非常出色的人才。但我想，或许在这件事情上，你能给我们提供帮助。”

M不断地在脑海里回放他与约翰爵士的对话，他们习惯用冗杂的词汇来修饰自己的话语，这是一门必要的技术，但剔除掉无用的字句，他发现对方给自己提了一个时间：四个月。约翰爵士希望这四个月内风平浪静，好让他维持局面，最后平稳退休，领取他的GCMG爵位。其实这算不上是过分的要求，爵士鞠躬尽瘁地为国家贡献了自己的青春、才华、健康，而这不过是他漫长生涯里的一个小小污点，只要M点头，这个污点就会从此消失，成为一桩秘而不宣的交易。

爵士给了他选择的机会，各自的后果也呼之欲出，轻轻点头，或委婉拒绝，将会产生什么也都是可以预见的。M早已胃口全无，那双灰眼睛正凝视着他，爵士对他一手培养出来的学生很有信心，他的胃口也好极了，似乎自己刚刚说的话不过是讨论了他们二人的家长里短，与那桩惊天案件毫无关联。

许久，M说：“我将给您最满意的答复，爵士。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GCMG：爵级大十字勋章/一等勋爵士（Knight/Dame Grand Cross） 另有一玩笑说法，为“God Call Me God”。
> 
> 注释：政府对外违规销售武器、约翰爵士说自己要退休这两个情节，都借鉴于经典英剧《是，首相》和《是，大臣》，如果读者觉得雷同，都怪我。


End file.
